


Watching the Show

by sophiecaelin



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Also this is my first fanfic ever so please tell me if it sucks, Characters watching The Owl House, Gen, Ok so I really wanted a "Characters watching the show" for the Owl House, but couldn't really find any, so I decided to make my own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiecaelin/pseuds/sophiecaelin
Summary: Ok, so basically I really wanted a "Characters Reacting to the Show" for the Owl House, but couldn't find one, so I decided to write one, even though I have never written fanfiction before. So please tell me if it sucks or not.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 113
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This takes place a little bit after Lost in Language, just for reference.
> 
> Also: I don't own the characters or the show, that goes to Dana Terrace

Luz wakes up in a pitch-black room.

 _Ok, I must still be dreaming…_ She thinks to herself, as she gets up to start slowly walking around. She bumps into something and hits her shin, hard.

“Ay, hijo de!... ¿¡qué fue eso!?” she yelled out, clutching her leg, before putting it down and trying to look around. As she asks this, lights slowly start to come on around her, showing that she is in a movie theater of sorts. She looks down and sees she hit her leg on one of the seats in the theater. Suddenly, there was a big flash of light. She brings her hand up to shield her face, and as she cautiously puts it back down, she sees all of her friends, and more, standing around her.

Willow and Gus appear to her right, looking confused as they glanced around them. Amity and the twins show up behind her. Amity immediately whirls around to yell at them, no doubt thinking that they had something to do with this, before noticing that they looked just as spooked, and lets the words die in her throat. Behind them, she can see others that she recognized as being from Hexide based on their uniforms, along with Principal Bump and the faculty. A little bit ahead of her, to the left, appear Eda, King, and Lilith. Lilith, upon realizing that she was next to Eda immediately starts trying to draw a spell circle, most likely trying to arrest her. When nothing happens, she stares in shock at her hand.

“What is going on here?!” she screeches in outrage. Her eyes land on Luz, standing in the middle of all of this, and they narrow in anger. “You! What have you done this time!?”

Luz starts scrambling, trying to explain that she is just as clueless. “No! I-I don’t know either! You gotta believe me! I showed up here only minutes before all of you guys did!”

Eda puts a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “Leave my kid alone, she couldn’t possibly have done something like this!” After having said this, she turns to Luz. “You didn’t have anything to do with this did you?” she asks quickly, just to clarify.

Luz huffs and glares at Eda, crossing her arms defensively before pouting. “No, I didn’t have anything to do with this. I just said that!”

Eda holds her hands up in surrender. “All right kiddo, I believe you, I just wanted to double-check.”

As everyone around her starts arguing, Luz once again surveys her surroundings. In the corner of the room, away from everyone else, she sees someone in the shadows. She squints her eyes to try and get a better look before they widen in the realization of who is standing there.

“Mami?” she says hesitantly, but loud enough to hear over the crowd. Most of the commotion in the room dies down, as they look at Luz in confusion, wondering who she was talking to. Luz just continues to stare at the corner of the room, apprehension, confusion, fear, and hope all somehow mixed together on her face.

There, in the corner of the room, stood Camilia Noceda, a look of fear and wonderment on her face as she takes in everything that she is seeing before her. She is dressed in her scrubs, indicating that she was at work.

“Mami!” Luz shouts with much more excitement in her voice, as she bounds over to her mother, giving her a giant hug, shaking Camilia out of whatever funk she was in.

“Luz?” she asks, with confusion in her voice, as she hugs her daughter back hesitantly. “What are you- Who are all these- Aren’t you supposed to be at summer camp?” As she asks this last question, she pulls back and looks at Luz quizzically.

Luz pulls back and looks at the floor with what appears to be shame, as she sheepishly scuffs her foot along the floor. “Yes,” she says in a meek voice before she suddenly lights up again and goes on to explain. “I was gonna go to camp, but then when you left, I decided I wanted my book back, you know for comfort, so I tried looking for it in the garbage can, but it wasn’t there! I was digging around trying to find it when this little tiny owl hooted at me, so naturally, I turned to look at it-”

She was cut off from her explanation by a sudden booming voice. “Now now, Luz, let’s not spoil the show. We will get to all of that shortly.” Everyone recoils and cowers to the floor, putting their hands up, as Camilia shoves Luz behind her, to shield her. “Apologies for the scare, and for taking you all away from your day-to-day, but this is an opportunity I’m sure you will thank me for later.”

“And what exactly is that?” Eda says back to the voice, scanning the room quickly to make sure Luz and her little friends were safe. When she spots Willow and Gus, she gestures them over to her, and when they reach her, she nods at them, to let them know they are safe. She spots Luz with the woman she claimed to be her mother, so she deemed her safe enough. She had an eye on the woman, though, remembering the puppet incident vividly.

“This is an opportunity for you to learn your futures” the voice replies in a mystical manner.

“No thank you!” Eda replies. “We have the oracle track for that, and we all know that’s a track that is based on a bunch of made-up crap, so we don’t need yours added to the mix!” As she says this, a bunch of Hexide kids wearing violet uniforms huff and glare at her in an offended manner.

“Trust me, I mean no one any harm. This is the future of one Luz Noceda and those associated with her. It will show the past, present, and future. It could save lives. Yours, especially, Eda the Owl Lady. It will also serve as an explanation of sorts for Luz’s poor mother.” At this, Camila turns to look at her daughter questioningly, and Luz gives her a sheepish grin. “Besides, it’s not like you have much of a choice in the matter. All of your magic has been shut off, so long as I have you here, even Luz’s. You have nowhere to go, no one to come save you. Your best option to getting out of here in a timely manner is to sit down and watch my viewing that I spent so long putting together.”

Everyone turns to look at each other in fear, as a few try to perform their magic, only to find nothing happening. Luz moves out from behind her mother and looks at Eda, who is already looking to her and silently asking her what she wants to do. Luz just nods her head in confirmation.

Eda sighs and starts speaking again. “Alright, you win, we’ll watch your little show. As long as I get out of here soon, I have a stand to run, suckers to trick, etcetera, etcetera.”

The voice chuckles. “I’m glad you have come to the decision so soon. And do not worry, for I have temporarily frozen time over in your dimensions, so as to not cause any inconveniences. Now, if everyone would kindly find their seats.”

At this, everyone hesitantly starts taking their seats. Trying to ease everyone’s nerves, Luz puts on a smile and grabs Gus and Willow’s hands, leading them over to the front row of seats, calling over Amity and the twins as well. Amity hesitantly starts over in that direction before the twins each grab one of her shoulders and pushes her along at a much faster rate. When they make it over, they sit with Luz in the middle, Willow to her right, and Gus beside Willow. Amity sits down next to her left, with Emira quickly shoving Edric away and taking the seat next to Amity. Edric, pouting, takes the seat next to Emira. Eda immediately takes King and goes to sit behind Luz, so as to keep en eye on her, before noticing Camilia doing the same. She gives her a small smile, and gestures to the seat, letting her have it, before plopping down in the one beside her, with King on her lap, him having stayed surprisingly quiet throughout this whole ordeal. She looks down at him and realizes that he had fallen asleep, probably before they were even teleported to the theater. She chuckles and shakes her head. Lilith slowly makes her way to her sister, before sitting down as primly as possible in the theater seats. The rest of the Hexide student body and staff filled in the remaining seats.

“Now, if everyone is seated, we will begin the show” the voice drawls as the lights dim.


	2. A Lying Witch and a Warden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this took FOREVER to get done. Again, please let me know if there any mistakes that you guys see. Some of the reactions to stuff I took based on when I watched the episode while writing this, so I apologize if I interpret a reaction differently than you did.
> 
> Note: All of the words in bold are from the wiki transcript, mixed with my own personal interpretation of the show. It is supposed to be the moments that are occurring on the screen. Any words that are not in bold would be what is happening with the audience, or Luz and co. in the theater watching the show.

**The episode starts as a witch quickly lands. She is standing against a dragon-like monster.**

**“Foolish child! I could swallow you whole!” hisses the Gildersnake.**

**“Do not underestimate me, Gildersnake, for I am the Good Witch Azura, warrior of peace!” declares the witch, as she pauses for dramatic effect. She then crouches down quickly and holds her staff like a bazooka. “Now eat this, sucker!”**

**While the Gildersnake is being shot consecutively, he shouts out, “No! My only weakness - dying!” before collapsing.**

**The scene immediately cuts to a doll resembling Azura and a snake being held.**

**The camera pans down to show that it is Luz holding the two. “And that’s the end,” she says with a smile on her face. The camera then pans to show the other two adults in the room that each has looks of mild concern mixed with annoyance on their faces.**

“Who is that?” Gus asks curiously, turning to Luz.

“Oh, that’s just my old principal, from my human school,” she answers nonchalantly, not seeming to notice that her answer caused Gus to light up and start bouncing in his seat as a million questions filled his head. Willow puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes her head, silently conveying that now is not the time, and they turn back to the screen.

**“The end of what?” Camilia asks with some concern. The principal continues to look on in an unamused fashion.**

**“My book report” Luz answers seriously, not seeming to notice as the snake bites the head of her doll. “I think I knocked it out of the park,” she adds, turning to look at the man behind the desk.**

**He doesn’t seem to share her sentiment, as he answers coldly, “Your book report is why you’re in here.”**

**The camera suddenly cuts to the window on the door, where two students are running and screaming in fear with snakes biting their hair.**

**“Oh. That’s where the backup snakes were.” Luz says this as the camera cuts back to her face.**

**Camilia starts leaning down to grab something. “And what were you going to do with this?” She asks, standing back up showing that she is holding a bunch of firecrackers tied together with a string. She has a much more concerned look on her face now.**

**Luz finally seems to realize that she did something wrong, as she looks down in shame. “That was for the Act Three closer,” she answers dejectedly.**

**“Mija, I love your creativity, but it’s gotten out of hand. Do you remember why you were in the principal’s office the last three times?” Camilia asks as she walks over to Luz and kneels to look her in the face.**

**The scene suddenly cuts to Luz holding a fork backward while participating in a school production of Romeo and Juliet. “O happy dagger, give me death!” she screams, as she dramatically stabs the fork into her body. A bunch of sausages spills out of her costume, and everyone on stage starts screaming and running away.**

**It changes again, this time to show Luz completing a model of a griffin. She has her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she concentrates on the sewing. When it is finished, she drops the needle and holds up her finger and closes her eyes. “Now for the final anatomically correct touch, spider breath.” She opens the model’s beak and many spiders come spilling out, crawling all over her body and the table. Her classmates start screaming in terror and start throwing objects every which way, while Luz continues to look on in confusion.**

Amity turns to look at Luz at this point. “What was wrong with that last one?” she asks. Luz looks guilty and starts pressing her fingers together as she answers.

“Well, most people in the human realm don’t like spiders all that much, and to have them at school isn’t really deemed appropriate. Not only that, but a lot of people in the human realm don’t believe the whole ‘griffin’s have spider breath’ thing. They think it makes the creatures too scary.” She says this all sheepishly while continuing to look at her hands. Amity looks more confused by this answer, but nods and looks away. Camilia watches this exchange with interest, wondering why it was that the girl had felt the need to ask such a question in the first place. Everyone not aware of this exchange suddenly wonders why the screen had paused all of a sudden, and start muttering to each other. 

“Fair warning,” the voice booms suddenly. “If at any point there start to be discussions in the audience, the screen will pause, so as to keep everyone on track. This is to ensure not a single moment is missed.” This seems to answer a lot of questions from the audience, as they finally settle down and turn back to the screen.

**The scene once again cuts, this time to a gymnasium, where you can see try-out of sorts happening for the cheer team. A girl acrobats across the floor successfully, and everyone claps for her. The camera cuts to Luz looking a bit confused before she gets everyone’s attention.**

**“You think that’s an impressive trick?” She drops her pom-poms and turns away from the camera. “Take a look at this.” She turns suddenly, and her face is zoomed in, as she uncovers her eyes and it shows that she flipped her eyelids inside out. She puts her fingers on them and mimics blinking. “Bleep, bloop, bleep!” Everyone around her once again starts screaming and running away.**

**It suddenly cuts back to the present.**

Eda quickly leans over Camilia to get closer to Luz, not noticing that King had woken up during the flashbacks. “Hold on for a second kiddo, those were the reasons that you were sent to the office? Those are pretty lame excuses.” As she is leaning forward, King lets out a “Weh!” at being squashed into her. He jumps off of her lap and clambers over the seat to where Luz is, hitting Amity in the face with his tail before finally settling in Luz’s lap. Amity sends him a glare that he pretends to not notice.

“Yeah!” King pipes up. “And how come you never showed me that eye trick!? Do you know how fearsome I could be if I did that to someone!?” As he accuses her, he starts pouting in her lap, crossing his arms and glaring up at her. She coos and starts hugging him to her as she half-heartedly apologizes, to concerned with his cuteness to take him as a threat, before turning back to watch the show.

**“We all love that you express yourself, but if you can’t learn to separate fantasy from reality,” she says, digging around in her purse, “you may need to spend the summer here.” She hands Luz a pamphlet, which shows ‘Reality Check Summer Camp’ the camera pans down to a boy cramped into a tiny little box, smiling and giving a thumbs up. It says ‘Learn to think Inside the Box!’ Luz looks dejected as she takes the proffered pamphlet, before getting a determined look on her face.**

**“Don’t worry, Mom. I won’t let you down.” She stands up with a smile on her face, thrusting her Azura doll into the air. “No more weirdness!” The snake suddenly jumps out of her hand and bites the principal, who falls back with a yell. Luz whips her head back to her mom, “That doesn’t count, right?” she tries.**

**Cut to Luz, standing disappointedly in front of her house. Camilia comes out of the front door and walks over to Luz, “Tsk. Oh! Oh, my baby! Now, don’t worry. Summer camp is only going to be for three months. You’ll be so busy balancing checkbooks and learning to…” she tries to think of something to make her daughter feel better. “Appreciate public radio, the time will fly by!”**

**Luz looks more upset the more her mother keeps talking. “But I don’t like any of that stuff. I like editing anime clips to music and reading fantasy books with convoluted back-stories.” As she speaks, she grabs her Azura book out of her bag and holds it to her, gazing at the cover.**

**“Mija, your fantasy world is holding you back. Do you have any friends? Not imagined, or drawn or reptilian?” Luz looks upset by her words and starts walking over to the garbage bin beside her mom. “Summer camp is a chance to make some friends, but you have to try. Can you do that?”**

**Luz dejectedly answers, “Yes, Mom.” before putting her book into the garbage bin. Camilia’s phone vibrates, and she pulls it out of her purse with a frown.**

**“Oh. I gotta go to work.” She kisses Luz a few times on her forehead. “Your bus is coming soon. Text me when you get there. Cuidate mucho, mija.** **¡Qué té vaya bien!” she calls out as she leaves for work. Luz continues to stand there dejectedly.**

**“Bye, Mom.” she watches her mom leave before she gasps and turns back to the garbage bin and starts rummaging through it. “Where is it? Where is it?”**

**An owl hoots, which catches Luz’s attention. The owl is tiny but is holding with its beak a big bag that Luz can see contains her book. It turns around and starts hopping away to the woods, the bag too big to allow it to fly. “Tiny trash thief!” Luz calls out as she starts chasing the owl into the woods. She keeps chasing it until she comes upon an old abandoned house. The owl doesn’t hesitate and starts into the building, with Luz following not far behind. As Luz enters, the door suddenly slams shut, and the house starts glowing from inside.**

“Luz Noceda! I thought you would have more common sense than to run directly into an abandoned house in the middle of the woods! Not only have you probably missed the bus, but you don’t know what might be in there! There could have been wild animals, or the foundation might not have been stable! You could have been seriously injured!” Camilia takes a deep breath. She looks over at Luz, and see that she sank in her seat. She is about to start again before she feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to see Eda there, shaking her head. Eda then turns to Luz and reaches forward to ruffle her hair, which immediately makes Luz pop up in her seat again in joy. She turns to Eda and her mom and gives them both a sheepish smile.

“Won’t happen again, Mami,” she answers quickly. Eda just chuckles and shoots her a look.

“Yeah, that won’t happen again, but much more dangerous things are definitely about to happen, so I was just having her save her breath.” 

Eda starts laughing, but Luz just looks at her with a smirk. “Yeah, and who was the cause of the first bit of trouble I got into? Not to mention the adult supervision that you were supposed to have on me when I got into trouble those other times?” Eda cuts off her laughter with a choke, and Camilia immediately sets her gaze upon her. 

“Not cool, kid.” Eda huffs out to Luz, before turning and trying to calm down Camilia. A thought suddenly pops into her head. “Yeah, well neither of us would have been in any of these situations had your mother not decided to send you away! I mean really, Camilia, trying to change precious, sweet Luz into the rest of these lame teenagers? For shame!” Eda says all of this mockingly and said teenagers sitting around Luz start making noises of offense. Eda then winks at them, and they realize that the Owl Lady meant no harm from the statement, and was just jesting. Camilia, however, just huffs at the behavior before turning in her seat to look back at the screen. Eda shoots Luz a thumbs up, knowing that they bought a little time before the big blow-up that was sure to come at the end of the episode. 

**A magic door suddenly appears, unfolds, and opens. The owl hops out of it, with Luz chasing behind. “Stop adorably hopping away, you- Huh?” She slows down her run here and takes a look around the tent that appeared from the door. It appears to have a lot of old, broken down stuff in it and is very big. “Whoa. I thought I had a lot of weird stuff.” As she says this, she reaches down and grabs a hanger that has a doll head in the middle of it. The doll’s body appears to be that of an alligator toy. She continues speaking to herself, lost in thought, “But this- this is impressive.” She suddenly ducks down as she hears another voice start to speak.**

**“Finally, you’re back.” The woman’s voice seems a bit forceful but still lovely. Luz sneakily watches a woman outside of the tent, who turns out to be Eda, wearing a green and yellow bandana on her head. “Now let’s see what we’ve got here.” The owl that Luz had been chasing lands on Eda’s staff. Eda starts turning it clockwise, causing it to become wooden and unconscious. Luz gasps as she witnesses this. She watches with fascination as Eda digs through the bag, still talking to herself. Eda takes out a phone, which is deemed, “Garbage,” a big diamond ring, “Garbage,” a shining golden glowing trophy, “Garbage.” Eda then lets out a gasp. “Now, this…” She digs through the bag to grab whatever got her attention. She turns to where Luz can see what she is wearing, and she sees a pair of glasses with bobbly eyes on the lady’s head. “This will make me rich,” Eda declares with certainty. She continues through the bag as she grabs Luz’s book and holds it up to inspect it. “And this… Oh, this will make good kindling.” As she says this she starts to hold the book over a candle that she has burning on her table.**

**Luz gasps and jumps out from the tent, taking back the book from Eda before turning back around and running away. She calls out, “Excuse me, sorry, it’s mine, thank you.” She is about to make it through the door but it folds up right in front of her and disappears.**

**“You’re not going anywhere,” she hears behind her, and she turns to see Eda glaring at her, holding the glasses and a door key in her hands. Luz gasps and flees from Eda underneath the tent with a yell. She starts running before coming to a halt as she takes in the views around her. A dragon flies above her before it is caught by a giant hand.**

**The scene changes to show a variety of weirdness from the Boiling Isles. There is a creature purchasing ice cream, before being eaten by said dessert, as a giant chicken of sorts walks behind them. A big caterpillar-type creature opens his mouth and a pink little bird thing flies out, and they kiss each other before heading in separate directions.**

Everyone in the general vicinity turns to Camilia when she gives out a small gasp. She has a pale face, and her eyes seem to be bugging out of her head. Luz tries to think of something to say to make her feel better but really can’t come up with anything off the top of her head. Camilia notices the staring and waves them off with a shake off her head, and they all turn back to the screen.

**The camera cuts back to Luz, who is not handling the situation well. “Oh, no, no, no, no! What’s going on!?” She gives a small shriek as a fairy approaches her. “Oh, hello, little fairy. Are you going to tell me this is all a fantastical dream?” She gestures to the world around, relaxing just a smidge.**

**The fairy opens its mouth, revealing giant teeth. “Give me your skin!” it shouts, trying to bite Luz. Luz screams and slaps the fairy off of her.**

**“Where am I? Did I die?” she hunches into herself as she whispers, “Am I in the Bad Place?” Eda’s hand comes to land on her shoulder and she immediately tenses up.**

**Eda gives her a hard look as she responds. “You wish.”**

Luz, just realizing something, turns to look at Eda. “Do you guys have religions like that here on the Boiling Isles? Because no one has brought it up again since you did.” Eda just gives her a confused look.

“Well, I mean there’s the religion of the Titan… that was a religious question? I just sort of figured you were asking, bad place in general, you know?” Luz nods a bit, seeming to accept that answer.

**The scene changes as Luz falls onto a stool. She curls into herself, bringing her legs up to her chest. “I’m so sorry! I just wanted my book! If you’re gonna eat my skin, just make it quick! Just do it now!” she cries all of this as Eda leans on her table, looking at her in confusion and anger. As Luz finished her plea for mercy, she thrusts her arm up into Eda’s face and turns her head away.**

**“Eat you? Why would I eat… a potential customer?” Eda stands and behind her is a sign for her stand which sells human collectibles. She holds up a croc-like slipper, “Can I offer you a human foot filled with holes?” Now she holds up a stick of green deodorant. “A bar of green human candy? Oh, oh!” She excitedly grabs en old-school portable T.V. “How about this black shadow box that reflects only sadness? She thrusts the object out towards Luz. The T.V. shows Luz’s reflection, which appears to be very shocked before she starts laughing.**

Luz starts chuckling to herself again, and she can hear her mom laughing softly behind her as well. “I don’t see what’s so funny,” Eda says with a pout.

**“That’s not all it can do,” she says, standing from the stool and reaching for the box. “Here, let me see it.” She takes the T.V. and turns to a bowl on the table labeled, ‘Human Candy! (????)’. She grabs a pair of batteries from the bowl and pops them into the top of the T.V., and presses a button on the front, which immediately turns it on to a video of a man from the ’80s doing some sort of jazzercise routine to funky music. “Voila!” She shows Eda with a flourish.**

**The music gets the attention of shoppers all around the market, as they turn, some in the middle of purchases. They start crowding the stand, shouting questions at Eda and the human, all while clamoring for their money.**

**“Huh?”**

**“What’s that?”** ****  
  


**“The sound- it’s so alluring.”**

**“I’ll pay 40 snails for the screaming box!”**

**“I’ll give you a hundred!”**

**“Can I eat the tiny person inside?”**

**Eda turns to Luz with a smirk. “What did you say your name was?”**

**“I’m Luz. Luz Noceda.”**

“Luz, after this we are going to have a conversation about why we don’t give strangers our name.” Luz just nods her head sheepishly to her mother.

**Eda starts taking the money that is being thrust at her, even though no one had bought the box yet. “Well, Luz, that was pretty clever… for a human.”**

**Luz looks at her with a cautious smile. “That’s kind of a weird thing for another human to say.”**

**“Oh, dear child,” Eda responds with an amused tone, ripping off her bandana, “I’m not like you. As she does so, it becomes clear that Eda was in fact, not human. She had big pointy ears sticking out in front of her wild mane of grey hair. She climbs on top of her table and starts gesturing wildly. “I’m Eda the Owl Lady, the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles!” She says all this while the crowd is still going crazy around her, shaking their fists in the air.**

**Luz looks on in wonder. “A witch?” she asks, mesmerized.**

**Eda, loving the attention she was receiving, continues with her show. “I am respected, feared-”**

**“Busted!” A hand slams down on top of the T.V., shattering it to pieces. All of the monsters in the vicinity start scrambling away. Luz ducks down beside the table.**

Lilith gives her sister a stern look. “This is why you shouldn’t go boasting about how amazing you are in a crowd full of people Edalyn. I thought you would have had more common sense than that.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault! And what are you complaining about, you’re one of the people trying to capture me!?” Lilith just flounders a moment at the response before turning back to the screen with as much dignity as possible. Amity and Luz watch this exchange occur, and turn to each other with shrugs of their shoulders.

**“-Run! It’s a guard!”**

**Eda hops down gracefully from the table, as a poster is pushed into her face. “Eda the Owl Lady, you are wanted for misuse of magic and demonic misdemeanors.” The guard bellows.**

**Luz’s head pops up to watch the scene unfold, cutting in with a small, “Whoa! Witch criminal!”**

**The guard points at Eda and grabs her arm aggressively as he continues speaking. “You are hereby ordered to come with me to the Conformatorium.”**

**“Would you guys quit following me around? I haven’t done squat.” She shakes the guard’s hand off of her and crosses her arms over her chest.**

Those sitting around her can all hear Lilith quietly mutter to herself, “Well that’s a damn lie.”

**The guard suddenly grabs Luz by her hood. “And you’re coming too…” he says threateningly, as Luz gives a yell dangling in his grasp. “...for fraternizing with a criminal.”**

**Luz panics and curls into herself, still hanging by her hood, bringing her legs up to her chest. “Wh-what? That’s not cool!” The last part is directed at Eda, who she looks at with a helpless and frightened expression.**

**Eda immediately puts her hands up in surrender, not wanting anyone else to get hurt. “Oh, all right, all right, you win. Just let me get my stuff.” She starters bending down, before popping back up with her staff in hand, which she quickly uses to hit the guard in the head with. He drops Luz, and Eda hops back up onto the table with a twirl of her staff. We see the staff hit the table with a flash of yellow lightning before Luz starts standing up and turns to see all of Eda’s stuff floating in the air. “Whoops. Can’t forget this.” Eda says, reaching into her mane of hair and pulling out the key from earlier. She taps the big yellow eye on the key, and the door that Luz came through, that is now folded like a briefcase, starts floating to Eda. The rest of Eda’s belongings get folded into the green tablecloth, which Eda then uses like a bindle. She starts running with a shout at Luz. “Follow me, human!”**

**Luz starts running with Eda, around the marketplace. “This is crazy. If I die here, my mom’s gonna kill me!”**

**“Ha! I won’t let ‘em hurt you,” Eda responds confidently. She turns her head to face Luz before finishing her thought. “A human like you is much more valuable to me alive than dead.”**

**“Wait. What’s that supposed to-” before Luz can finish, Eda cuts her off with a holler of joy, jumping onto her staff with Luz in tow. The owl on her staff sprouts wings and they start flying through the air.**

**The guard that had been chasing them starts yelling after them. “You won’t get away with this, Owl Lady!” He then seems to have a moment of self-reflection. “Yeah, all right. You did. You got away with it.” This is when he turns and starts shouting at the empty marketplace, “She got away with it, everybody! Typical.” He stomps off-screen.**

At this, most people in the audience start to laugh at the misfortune of the masked guard.

**The scene switches to Luz sitting in front of Eda with tears coming out of her tightly shut eyes from the force of the wind. She is tightly clutching her book to her chest for comfort. “You can open your eyes now, human,” she hears from Eda, who is now speaking much more gently, while still holding that amused tone. She whimpers as she opens her eyes. When she sees that they are indeed flying, she gasps and falls to hold the staff with both hands.**

**“Flying staffs, crazy monsters, you’re a witch- What is this place?”**

**As Luz is having her mild panic, Eda calmly reaches down and grabs her by her shirt. She picks her up effortlessly and places Luz gently back on the staff in a sitting position.**

**“This is the Boiling Isles. Every myth you humans have is caused by a little of our world leaking into yours.” The shot expands as Eda is talking, showing great big white mountains sticking up, that curve into the land. There is a big bunch of woods beneath them, that seem to glow pink. Suddenly, a griffin flies up beside them with a screech.**

**Luz gasps. “A griffin!” The griffin then blows out hundreds of spiders from its mouth, and Luz excitedly points at it with a, “I knew it!”**

**“Yep. Griffins, vampires, giraffes-” Eda starts counting them off on her fingers before Luz interrupts her.**

**“Giraffes?”**

“Giraffes?” Camilia asks this at the same time it’s asked on screen, and Eda chuckles a little.

**“Oh, yeah. We banished those guys. Bunch of freaks.” Eda says as she lands the staff and hops off. Luz remains sitting before she notices that Eda’s hand had come off and was still attached to the staff. She jumps off as she exclaims in fright. “Oops. That happens sometimes,” Eda responds nonchalantly, as she takes the hand and screws it back onto her arm.**

**Luz pops up from the ground, still clutching her book. “Well, I’ve had enough adventure for today. This is clearly not the PG fantasy world I always dreamed about, so can you help me get back home?”**

**Eda swings her staff down in front of Luz, before answering her question with a smile. “Only if you help me first.” She starts chuckling at Luz’s reaction, before grabbing her stuff and turning to walk away. “Ah, now, come along, human.” Luz stood there for a moment in shock before seeing where Eda was walking to.**

Camilia shoots a sharp glare at Eda. “What kind of person makes a deal with a kid that is simply trying to go home? Are you that rude?”

“Mami! Calm down! It all worked out in the end… well… sort of…” Luz tries to placate her mom but ends up just muttering to herself by the end. Eda just chuckles nervously as Camilia’s glare doesn’t lessen.

**“Whoa!” she whispers to herself.**

**An owl-like creature with a humanoid face starts cackling before it swoops down and onto the overhang above the door, leaving a bunch of black feathers floating down in front of an extraordinary-looking building. The building had a cottage looking frame for the front, but there was a tower coming off of one side, the type you would find on a castle. There was a window in the middle of the second story of the house that was circular and had a yellow and red eye design. The house was made of white brick, with a blue roof, and had a lot of wood accenting the house. There was also a small shed that seemed to be built into the side of it. On the front door, there seems to be a carving of sorts of an owl head, that has beady eyes and it staring at them.**

“You know, I never told you then, but the Owl House is so freakin’ cool.”

Eda grins at Luz’s words and puffs out her chest a bit in pride. “I know,” she responds cockily, winking goofily at the girl she sees as a daughter-figure, causing Luz to chuckle.

**Luz rushes to catch up to Eda, and they walk towards the front door together. “Aren’t you worried about those guards finding us?”**

**“Nope. My house has a state-of-the-art defense system.” Eda states matter-of-factly, smiling at Luz.**

**The owl head in the door starts speaking, in a high-pitched voice. “Hoot-hoot! Password, please!” He barely gets the words out before Eda pokes him in the eyes, and he yells out in pain.**

**“We got no time for this, Hooty. Let us in,” she says in exasperation.**

**The owl gets an offended look on his face before replying, “All right, all right! Geez! You never want to have any fun! Ow! Hoot!” He opens his mouth a disturbing amount and it takes up the entire doorway, making a retching sound as he does so. Eda drops the bag outside and leads Luz into the house through Hooty’s mouth. Hooty makes another retching noise as he closes his mouth, before letting out a burp.**

Amity shudders at the sight, and she can tell that she’s not the only one in the audience that does so. “Why were you so calm about it doing that?” she asks Luz.

Luz shrugs. “I had just gotten here to the Boiling Isles. I think I was still in a bit of shock, and to me, that probably wasn’t the weirdest thing I had seen that day.”

**The screen shows Eda and Luz in a dark room. “Welcome to…” Eda snaps her fingers, and little flames appear on all the candles, and magic floods the room. “The Owl House…” Luz gasps at the display and starts looking around the room in amazement. “... where I hide away from the pressures of modern life. Also the cops. Mm, also ex-boyfriends,” she chuckles.**

**Luz sets her book down on the coffee table as she turns to Eda. “This place is beautiful! Do you live here all alone?” Just as she says this, the room shakes, and little bits of ceiling fall to the ground.**

**There are thudding footsteps as Eda answers, an annoyed look on her face. “-Actually, I have a roommate.”**

**A shadow comes from the hallway in front of Luz, and a deep voice pierces the silence. “Who dares intrude upon I,” as the shadow gets closer, the pitch of the voice goes up, until its a near squeak, “The King of Demons!?”**

**The supposed ‘King of Demons’ turns out to be a small creature no bigger than a terrier dog. He is all black, except for his head, which is made of bone, it seems. He’s got two fangs, bigger than the rest of his teeth, at the front of his mouth, and yellow and purple eyes. He is wrapped in a blue towel that has yellow ducks and pink hearts on it, with a matching one wrapped around his head. He is holding a little toy duck in the air, which he squeaks, trying to appear menacing. It does nothing but appears adorable.**

**Luz gasps, and rushes King, picking him up and causing the towel and duckie to fall out of his grasp. “¡Ay, qué lindo! Eda, he’s so cute! Who’s a widdle guy? Who’s a widdle guy? Is it you? Is it you?” She has big puppy dog eyes as she asks him these questions, using a baby voice and cuddling him while he tries to squirm away.**

**“No! I don’t know who your little guy is! Eda, who is this monster!?”**

Eda chuckles, looking down at King, sitting in Luz’s lap, as he very pointedly looks away from the screen. Luz, watching the screen just pulls him closer to her chest, almost recreating the hold she had on him in this scene.

**Eda picks up Luz, which causes her to drop King. Luz starts pawing at the air where King was, with a look on her face. It looks very much like Eda is holding a puppy in the air that is trying to get at something it wants. “Oh, this is Luz, the human. She’s here to help with us with our little… situation.” She says as she puts Luz back down, who now stands, looking a lot more subdued.**

**King quickly forgets Luz’s treatment as he hears those words, as he perks up quite a bit. “Oh! Hooray!” he cheers adorably.**

**“Wait, wait, wait,” Luz says, with her hands up. “I don’t like the sound of this ‘situation’.” She does the air-quotes, then puts her hands behind her back, looking at Eda with worry on her face.**

**Eda puts her hands up placatingly and walks away to put some space between them all as she does a spell circle in the air with both her hands. “Just… let me explain.” An image appears from the spell circle, which shows a picture of ‘King’ with a crown on his head before it is taken by a big green hand. “King was once a mighty king of demons, until his crown of power was stolen, and he became… this.” She gestures to King, who somehow became trapped in Luz’s grasp again.**

**“You mean this little bundle of joy?”**

**It cuts back to the spell circle, where the crown is being held in the air by a creature that is discovered to be Warden Wrath. It shifts down, where a square of white light is pouring out of a stone wall, and a human warrior with a red cape is standing before it. “The crown is being held by the evil Warden Wrath and locked away behind a magical force field that only a human can break through - a human like you.” Luz is shown basked in the light from the spell, still clutching King to her. Eda lets the spell fade away before continuing. “If you help us retrieve his crown, we’ll send you back to your realm. So whaddya say? Plus, who could say no to this cute face?” she asks, grabbing King by his head and wiggling him around in the air.**

**“No! Please don’t encourage her!” he shouts as he wails around. As Eda drops him he lets out a yell.**

**“I mean, we’re kinda your only way home.”**

“Woooooooow, Eda. I just remembered that you practically blackmailed me. For shame, for shame I say!” Luz hops up on her seat, whirling around to point a finger at Eda, who just snorts at her antics. She knew it was all in jest. Camilia however, returned her glare at Eda full-force. Eda, having gotten used to it at this point, just did her best to ignore it. 

“You better sit back down before you fall. You and I both know you’re too clumsy for your own good.” At this, Luz snickers and sits back down, throwing one last smile over her shoulder towards Eda.

**“So I don’t really have a choice, do I?’**

**“Nope!” Eda says gleefully, scooping up Luz and carrying her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Now, we’ve got no time to lose.”**

**King scoops up the duckie and it squeaks before he starts talking to it. “Soon, Mr. Ducky, we shall drink the fear of those who mocked us!” He starts scampering after Eda, dropping Mr. Ducky on the way out of the house.**

**Luz looks over her shoulder at Eda, who continues to carry her like a ragdoll. “Where are we going?”**

**“Somewhere super fun!” Eda replies in an excited voice.**

“I mean, you weren’t wrong, I guess,” Eda hears Luz tell her, while she still faced the screen.

**There is a clap of thunder as the screen changes to show the Conformatorium. It is a giant, prison-type structure, with jagged stones, looking like giant bones coming up around it. “The Conformatorium, a place for those considered unsuitable for society.” Eda, King, and Luz are in front of the front gates, King laying on top of Luz’s head, while Luz looks on in fear.**

**Luz notices a poster hanging on the wall next to her and picks it up. It shows a drawing of the Owl Lady and King, with the word ‘Wanted’ in big letters at the top. “Whoa. These guys really have the hots for you.”**

“Dios mio,” Luz says quickly before clapping a hand over her mouth and turning her head to shoot Eda a sly look. “Apparently, I knew what I was talking about back then.” Eda sends her a half-hearted glare and sticks her tongue out at her.

**Eda bends down to give Luz a wink as she slyly tells her, “Yep. But we were never caught because we’re too slippery.”**

**King, from a top Luz’s head, decides to pipe up. “Try to catch me when I’m covered in grease. I’m a squirmy little fella.” He accidentally leans too far one way and falls off of Luz’s head with a yell. Luz just winces in sympathy as he gets up and points up at the tall tower, seemingly unconcerned that he just fell. “You and I will sneak up to the top of the tower, where they’re holding my crown.”**

**“And I’m gonna make sure the warden’s distracted,” Eda says with the confidence of a criminal.**

**Luz gasps as an idea comes to her. “Will I need a disguise?” she asks excitedly.**

**“Uh…” Eda looks uncertainly at King.**

**Luz reaches behind her to her hood. “I’ve been waiting to use this.” She pulls the hood over her head, and two little purple cat ears pop up as she says “Meow, meow.”**

**“It’s hideous,” King says with no hesitation.**

Eda has to stifle a chuckle at the glare she sees Luz send King in the present moment for his comment all those weeks ago.

**“Oh, you’ll fit right in,” Eda says with a smile.**

This time, she fails to stop her laughter at the glare Luz sends for Eda’s response to King’s comment. Luz rolls her eyes, but it smiling, as she turns back to the screen. Eda lets her laughter die quietly, but keeps a small smirk on her face.

**Eda slams her staff to the ground, and a giant spell circle appears beneath all of them. Eda steps off as she gives them some advice. “Hang on tight!” The spell seems to cause the wind to pick up, and Luz and King watch the ground, one in trepidation, the other in boredom. The spell picks them both up and transports them to the window of the tower, up at the very top. The spell gives way, and Luz has to quickly grab onto the window sill, as King grabs onto her leg. Eda holds her staff out in front of her, and its eyes glow as the wings come open. She tosses it carelessly in the air, and lands on it gracefully, before it takes off into the sky. “Meet you guys at the top of the tower,” she calls as she flys off.**

**Luz watches her go in fascination, still hanging from the window sill. King starts climbing her to get into the tower with a small collection of grunts. Once he is inside, Luz pulls herself in as well with a heave. She immediately falls flat on her face. King decides that this is hilarious. “Ha-ha! Cat’s don’t do that.” Luz gets up, and gasps at the sight in front of her.**

**“Hey, cat lady, how’d you get out of your cell?” Luz turns to see who spoke to her and finds a young woman in a cell near her.**

**Luz is quick to try and correct her, feeling the need to. “Oh, no, no, no. I’m not a cat.” She pulls down her hood and keeps speaking to the prisoner, putting on an innocent face. “Also, I’m not a criminal.”**

**“Not yet, you’re not ” King declares gleefully, having climbed back on top of Luz.**

**The prisoner looks annoyed. “Neither are we. The stupid warden likes to lock people up who don’t fit in. Like, I write fanfics of food falling in love. I like food, I like love… Just let me write about it!” As she speaks, she pulls out a book that has an onion and a carrot clearly in love with one another.**

**“I’m here because I like eating my own eyes.” A voice chimes in, and they turn to see a white creature with many holes in his head from where he most likely ate other eyes. He pulls one of his eyes out of his head and gobbles it down before it pops back into its original hole.**

**Another voice pipes up, “We are agents of fwee expwession! They will never siwence us!” It is a tiny white creature, with a giant nose, big eyes, and full head of red hair, waving its arms around in the air.**

**“Yeah, she’s really big into conspiracy theories,” the fanfic prisoner explains with a roll of her eyes.**

**The conspiracy prisoner keeps going, now that she’s got an audience. “The world is a simuwation! We are but pwaythings for a higher being!”**

**Luz looks upset by all of this new information, as she talks to herself, trying to wrap her head around it all. “Wait. These aren’t crimes. None of you actually did anything wrong. You’re all just a bunch of weirdos. Like me.” she says, staring down at a poster of Eda and King**

While Camilia was upset that her daughter thought of herself that way, she felt the need to correct Luz here. “Luz, mija, I get why you are upset, I really do, but while it may not be a crime where we are from, those very well could be crimes from where they are from. Like how countries work, in the human realm. Do you understand that?”

“Yeah, mom, I understand that now, and I think I knew that that was probably the case back then, but it just seemed so absurd to me at the time, I kind of forgot that I wasn’t back on Earth,” Luz answers with a sheepish chuckle. 

“Technically speaking, the human is correct. Those specific prisoners never actually broke any laws.” Luz turns to look at Lilith in shock for agreeing with her.

Eda, however, just gives her sister an annoyed look. “That ‘human’, has a name, Lily, and you best learn it before I beat it into your skull.” Lilith looks like she could care less about Eda’s threat, but Luz sends Eda a small smile as a thank you. Eda just gives her a shrug of apology for the way Lilith was acting. Camilia watches this entire interaction quietly, not knowing what to think of it. She still wasn’t sure what she thought of Eda the Owl Lady, but it was clear that Luz trusted her, and valued her opinion.

**There are loud, thudding footsteps coming in their direction, and Luz looks up in a panic. “It’s Warden Wrath!” the fanfic prisoner calls out in distress. “Hide!”**

**Luz lets out a small noise of distress as she looks around quickly, dropping the poster, and running into an open cell. She quickly pulls down the bars and hides in the shadows in the corner, holding King to her as she whimpers.**

**“I can hear you.”**

**It is said so monotonously, so devoid of emotions. The speaker is a big creature, with a pointed mask, and a white robe. He stomps over to the prisoners that Luz was just talking to. Just what are you fools whispering about?” He spots that poster on the floor that Luz had dropped, and picks it up. “Ah. The Owl Lady,” he snarls out, crumbling up the paper, his fist forming into a hammer, and slamming it into the cell door where Luz is hiding. “I’ll get my hands on her soon enough.” He turns to look in the cell, and Luz and King tense.**

**“Fight against the oppwessor!” Luz’s eyes go wide in fear for a moment. The tiny conspiracy prisoner is yelling out, shaking her fist in the air, glaring at Warden Wrath. “We will wesist! We will conquer! We will never be afwaid of you, you old cweep!” The warden watches her calmly and walks over to her cell. He uses the lever beside it to open the door. “Hooway! I’m fwee!” the tiny creature calls, not seeming to notice the danger before a big hand swoops down and crushes her in a fist. She gasps out in pain as she is grabbed.**

**The warden uses her a pointer, pointing at the rest of the prisoners. “Let this be a lesson to all of you. There’s no place in society if you can’t fit in.” He squeezes the creature harder, and muffled screams come from her. He turns and walks away, the creature still in his grasp, crushing the balled up poster with his foot on the way out.**

**Luz exits her cell and hurries over to the one with the fanfic prisoner in it. “Don’t worry. I can get you out.” She struggles with the lever, not able to get it up. “No! My weak nerd arms!”**

**The girl in the cell just gives her a sad smile before turning away. “Just get out of here while you still can, kid. Enjoy freedom for us.”**

**Luz, dejectedly, walks out of the cellblock and into a hallway. King has climbed off of her at this point and is walking a few steps behind her. Eda comes flying by, still on her staff, not seeming to notice Luz’s mood. “Hey. I just checked. The warden is distracted, tormenting some tiny creature. He won’t be coming around here anytime soon.” It’s only when Luz gives no response, just walks past her to the door labeled ‘Contraband’, does she stop and look at her with concern.**

**“My crown! It’s close! I can sense its power!” King shouts, scrambling for the doorknob.**

**Eda tries to cheer Luz up by making a joke about King, “Aw, he gets so cute when he’s thirsty for power.”**

**Luz doesn’t seem to notice, still in her head about the prisoners. She drops her arms and starts ranting about it to Eda. “It’s not fair that they’re all in here. They just want to be themselves. Why does everyone think that being a weirdo is so bad?**

Camilia looks down in shame at this part. She had tried to send Luz away for that very thing.  _ Am I like the Warden? Unfairly punishing her for just being herself?  _ Eda, as if sensing her thoughts, just puts a hand on her shoulder and gives her a small smile. Camilia gives a hesitant smile back before looking back up at the screen.

**Eda looks down at her in concern, before King interrupts by getting the doorknob off the door and throwing it down in front of them. He pushes open the door and runs inside, cackling. Eda just looks back to Luz, before following King. “Come on, before he hurts himself.”**

**It is at this moment that the sound of an object clanging occurs, and King gives a small “Ow!”. They walk into the room, where a large force field is glowing in the center of the room. King is in front of it, rubbing his head as if he hurt it. He then glares at the forcefield and runs into it face-first, indicating that that’s probably what he did just a moment ago. He falls back and groans lightly.**

**Eda comes up beside him and puts a hand on his shoulder to keep him from trying again. “We have a human, remember?” she says, smiling up at Luz.**

**“Oh, yeah!” he chirps back, now looking up at her too.**

**Luz gives a small sigh to calm her nerves before she walks up to the force field with her hand outstretched. She passes through the force field and takes a look at everything around her. There is a giant pile of trash, and a glowing crown sitting at the very top.**

**“Wait a second,” she says, narrowing her eyes, trying to get a better look. “Is that a…”**

**The scene suddenly cuts to Luz outside of the force field holding a plastic crown with the words ‘Burger Queen’ on it. She is looking down at it with a mixture of confusion and frustration. King starts cheering, hopping up and down. “My crown!” When Luz hands it to him, he puts it on and starts gesturing excitedly. “Yes. Yes! I can feel my powers returning!” He gestures to a pile of junk, where a stuffed bunny lies in the wreckage. “You, there. Nightmare critter. I shall call you Francois, and you shall be a minion in my army of darkness! Ha-ha!” He picks it up and starts holding it lovingly.**

**Eda looks on in happiness, while Luz looks on in confusion. “That crown doesn’t give him any powers, does it?” she asks the witch, gesturing to King.**

**Eda pretends to think about it for a second before answering, “Uh, no.” She sees that Luz looks angry with her for this, so she heaves a sigh and gestures to King and herself. “Oh, look at us, Luz. King and I don’t have much in this world. We only have each other. So if that dumb crown is important to him, it’s important to me. And besides, us weirdos have to stick together, you know?” she adds, giving Luz a small wink and a smile. Luz smiles back, a small blush on her face from the recognition of being included.**

Camilia watches as Luz sends a blinding smile in Eda’s direction, and Eda responds by chuckling and ruffling her hair. She starts to think about how, if this were an actual television series, she and Eda would be foils of each other. One, who is a mother, but can’t except her child’s weirdness, and the other, a mother-like figure, who not only accepts it but encourages it, not to mention encouraging someone else’s child. She vows at that moment to try and be more accepting of Luz’s strange tendencies. She knows it won’t come easy, mainly from her overly-anxious personality, but she wants to try, for Luz’s sake.

**“Well, we owe you one. Now, let’s get out of here before the warden finds us and loses his head.” Eda says, coming to stand in front of them both, not seeing the big shadow that comes up behind her.**

**“Too late.” The warden forms an ax with his hand and chops off Eda’s head, which goes flying towards Luz.**

**Luz catches the head with a scream, and Eda’s head blinks a few times, before yelling out, “Ow! Oh, I hate it when that happens.” Luz screams again, but this time is more terrified than before.**

**“Eda! Are you okay!?” she asks in a panic, holding Eda’s head out in front of her.**

**Eda doesn’t look concerned. “Yeah. This just happens when you get older.”**

**Luz holds the head up to her face, with a creeped out look. “Does it?” she asks in fear and disgust.**

Luz turns to look to her mother and Eda. “You never answered my question, you know.”

“Don’t worry, mija. That might happen on the Boiling Isles, but that doesn’t happen to humans.” Camilia answers as Eda shrugs, unconcerned.

**“Finally, I have you cornered, Eda the Owl Lady.” The Warden snatches King’s crown off of his head, resulting in a cry of surprise, holding it up in the air so that the demon couldn’t reach it. Not without a lack of trying, on King’s part. He jumps repeatedly in the air, wiggling his arms.**

**“My guards could never get you, but I knew if I took your pet’s toy, you’d come running.” As he says this, Eda’s body can be seen crawling around the screen, trying to stealthily get behind the guards. The Warden crushes King’s crown in his fist, and King yells out in dispair.**

**“No! My power!” King sobs out, as he falls to his knees.**

**Luz and Eda now glare up at the Warden, Luz still holding Eda to her chest, but now turned her towards the Warden. “What do you want with me? I’ve never actually broken any of your stupid laws… in front of you.”**

**The Warden creeps closer, talking slowly. “I want you…” He pauses here for a moment, before pulling out a bouquet of flowers and getting down on one knee. “to go out with me.”**

At this, most people in the audience turn to look at Eda. “What can I say?” she says with a haughty smirk. “It’s not my fault I’m this foxy.” She winks out towards the crowd and flips her hair over her shoulder. Both Camilia and Lilith roll their eyes, though Camilia’s is much fonder than Lilith’s. Luz just holds out her hand for a high-five, which Eda gives with enthusiasm, while King is sitting in Luz’s lap pretending to gag.

King looks up at Luz and whispers conspiringly. “I think people tend to forget that Eda has had quite a few boyfriends.” Luz nods placatingly, holding her finger to her lips like they just shared a secret, even though she knew that King did not say that quietly at all, and nearly everyone heard. Eda just sits back in her seat and places her feet on the seat in front of her, not caring that she was essentially kicking Amity and Luz both in the face. She had a self-satisfied smirk on her face until Lilith pushed her forward a bit, causing her to fall out of her seat. She gets back in it with a glare at her sister, before the show starts up again.

**“Wha…?”**

**“What?” Luz finishes, seemingly completing Eda’s thought.**

**Two guards are seen standing a ways behind, watching the scene unfold, and one of them cheers him on “Go, boss!”, while the other gives two thumbs up. The warden gives a thumbs up in response, before turning back to Eda and Luz.**

**“You’ve always eluded our capture. You’ve always been the one who got away. I found that alluring.” the warden says in a dreamy voice, it getting lower when he was finishing.**

**Eda and King both look extremely bored with this turn of events, but Luz looks mildly disgusted. “I hate everything you’re saying right now.”**

Luz just nods with her on-screen self.

**The Warden rushes to his feet in a rage, throwing the bouquet behind him. “You stay out of this!” His arm changes again, this time to a bunch of ropes, and he grabs a hold of Luz, causing her to drop Eda’s head. He holds Luz above him, in the ropes, while she cries out in surprise and pain. He picks up Eda’s head and tries again, with Eda glaring at him the entire time. “So how about it, Owl Lady? The most powerful witch of the Boiling Isles and the feared Warden Wrath. We’d be the strongest power couple ever. I mean, it’s- it’s not like you can say no right now.”**

**Eda takes this moment to survey the situation around her. She sees Luz, still being held, and crying out in pain as she tries to fight off the ropes. She watches as a guard comes up behind King and grabs him, causing him to yell out in surprise. She closes her eyes with a sigh. “All Right, Warden. You win. I’d just like to say something first. Come closer.” The warden pulls her head a little closer to his. “No. Just come a little bit closer.” He once again pulls her closer. “Just…” He pulls her head to where she is right in front of his face. “Yeah, that’s good.” She blows a raspberry into his face, causing him to yell out in disgust and drop Luz, who falls with a gasp. Eda starts laughing excessively at him for falling for it.**

The audience started howling at this. The Blight twins especially love how she so completely caught him off guard. Eda chuckles at their reactions, winking at Luz as she turns to look at her.

**“Impudent wench! Don’t you know how many germs are in your mouth? Ugh!” He started off sounding threatening, before finishing his words sounding very whiny.**

**Eda doesn’t take any of his crap, and just gets an annoyed look on her face. “Get over it. You had your guards stalk me, and then you cut off my head. I am not going out with you!” she says with finality.**

**“If you don’t accept, then I have no choice but to des-” the warden groans as he falls to the ground. Luz is standing behind him with Eda’s staff, and very obviously just whacked him in the head with it.**

**Eda’s head is on the ground chuckling. “Nice!” she says, impressed. The guards close in around her head, one of them still holding King, but it is at this moment that her body comes up behind them. It grabs their hoods and pulls them over their heads, causing the one to drop King.**

**“Okay, we’re going now!” Luz says as she picks up Eda’s head, and grabs King and Eda’s body. She leads them away from where the guards are still struggling with their hoods and sits everyone on the staff. “Expecto… flying? Magicus… escapicus!”**

**Eda watches out of the corner of her eye, as the Warden regains consciousness and glares at them. She shouts to the staff, “Gun it, magic stick!”, and Luz lets out a noise of shock as they take off at full speed.**

**Wrath stands up as they flee. “Owl Lady, I won’t let you get away again!” His arms transform back into the ropes that held Luz, and he uses them like vaults to chase after the escapees.**

**While they are being chased through the Conformatorium, they start flying through the area with the cells. Luz gets an idea and calls out to Eda. “Eda, lend me a hand!” Eda’s body puts a hand behind Luz’s, and using Eda’s strength, they open the cells that they pass while flying. They then burst out the doors of the Conformatorium, the Warden not far behind.**

**They almost get to the ground safely before the Warden grabs the staff out from under them, causing them all to go flying. They all land in a pile, and Eda takes this moment to grab her head and put it back on. “Oh, my bones!” King takes this moment to share his pain.**

**“Luz… go back to the human world,” Eda says, reaching into her hair and pulling out the portal door key, and handing it to Luz. She then runs out in front of King and Luz, ready to fight the Warden.**

**“What about you guys?” Luz asks, worriedly.**

**King stands up with a hand to his head and shakily starts running out to Eda. “If you think this guy is bad, you shoulda seen her last boyfriend.”**

**He then stands there a minute, thinking he won that argument before the Warden takes a swing at him and Eda picks him up and carries him out of harm’s reach. “Not my boyfriend,” she says condescending-like, like this was an argument that had been had before. She then runs over to Luz, picks up both her and the staff, and sets Luz on the staff. “Go! Go!” she yells, slapping the stick to get it flying.**

**“But- But I-” Luz starts to complain before the stick gives a hoot and takes off. It shoots straight into the sky, and Luz gives a scream of fear.**

**The Warden takes off his mask, showing a face underneath that has no features other than a mouth. He takes a deep breath, before shooting fire from his mouth, aiming at Eda. Eda casts multiple spell circles, causing his flames to go in one, and come out the other, this time pointed in his direction. He grunts in pain as he is slammed into the opposite wall.**

**Luz finally gets the staff to stop, and takes a look back at the battlefield while whimpering, trying to keep a hold of the staff. She sees that the wall that the warden just crashed into was broken down, and was connected to the cell blocks. She sees that the prisoners are just standing there, watching the battle unfold. She flies the staff down to them and hops off when she reaches the ground. “Why are you guys just standing there? This is your chance to escape!”**

**All of the prisoners look dejected as the Eye-eating prisoner answers. “The warden will catch us. He always does.”**

**“We belong here,” the fanfic prisoner adds.**

**The conspiracy prisoner, that looks worse for wear, with a swollen shut eye decides to add her thoughts too. “Self-doubt is a pwison you can never escape fwom.” The other two start muttering in agreement.**

**“So, you have a different way of doing things, a different way of seeing things. That might make you weird, but it also makes you awesome. Don’t you see?” Luz says, trying to get them to rally to her.**

**“Why are you helping us?” the fanfic prisoner inquires.**

**Luz answers with a big smile on her face. “Because us weirdos have to stick together!” She pulls her hood over her head and climbs back onto the staff, which starts flying above them. “And nobody should be punished for who they are!” All of the prisoners start cheering along with as she thrusts her fist in the air. Luz turns the staff around towards that battle with a cry of, “Now, let’s get ‘em!”**

**Meanwhile, Eda hits the ground with a grunt, looking up in time to catch King who gets thrown at her. She holds him protectively to her chest as the Warden looms threateningly over her. “No more running away, Owl Lady. Today I capture you once and for all,” he says with a growl. King whimpers and turns to hide his face in Eda’s chest, as she glares up at the Warden, using her body to shield King.**

**Cue Luz and the prisoners running towards them, Luz yelling, “Go, go, go, go!”, pointing at the Warden. The prisoners tackle the warden and start hollering with joy.**

**“Luz!?” Eda calls after them in a worried voice.**

**“I eat my own eyes!” the eye-eating prisoner yells as they tackle the warden.**

**The conspiracy prisoner gets underneath the warden’s feet, causing him to fall, as she yells, “I think the world is a twiangle!”**

**The fanfic prisoner gets on top of the warden and holds him down as the other two ties his arms together. “And I practice the ancient art of fanfiction!” The prisoners finish tying his arms and flip him over.**

**“You! Who do you think you are!?” he bellows, fire spewing from his mouth.**

**Luz, using the staff to keep from falling to fast, drops to the ground, and strikes a dramatic pose, much like the one Azura used that the beginning of the episode when battling the Guildersnake. “Do not underestimate me, Warden Wrath, for I am Luz, the human, warrior of peace.” She takes a minute to let the wind dramatically blow around her before she grabs her firecracker out of her back and uses the staff like a baseball bat to hit it into the Warden’s mouth. It immediately catches fire from his breath, and fireworks explode above them all.**

Amity can feel her cheeks heating up slightly. She didn’t know why, but she found the sight of Luz mimicking Azura oddly… endearing.

**The Warden runs away, crying, as his arms are tied together and his mouth is full of explosives. The prisoners are behind him, cheering about their victory. Eda comes up to Luz’s side and puts a hand on her shoulder, with King resting on Eda’s opposite shoulder.**

**“That was actually one of her better breakups,” King says cheerfully, closing his eyes in glee.**

Everyone in the audience takes a moment to process this, as this indicated much worse breakups.

**“Not a breakup,” Eda reprimanded, turning her head to King. Turning back to Luz, she smiles. “Anyway, let’s bounce before any more monsters fall in love with me.”**

**Fireworks are still going in the sky as Eda, Luz, and King take off on the staff towards the Owl House.**

“I can’t believe that you were here for barely a day, and you started a prison riot,” Willow snorts, laughing at her friend’s luck.

“Oh, shush, you. I wouldn’t have had to start a prison riot if the prisoners had wanted to help themselves in the slightest.” Luz tries defending her case, but it comes across more pouty than anything.

**“Well, a deal’s a deal,” Eda says as she leans the staff against the couch, turning to Luz with a small smile on her face. “-Let’s get you home.” She snaps her fingers and her key floats out of Luz’s bag and into her hand. She presses the eye on the key and the door unfolds behind Luz.**

**Luz walks to the door before hugging herself and turning back around. She watches King look down in sadness and walks back over, crouching down when she reaches him. “Before I go-” she reaches into her bag and pulls out a doll head that has a tiny crown on it. She takes the crown and hands it to him. “-I know it’s not the same, but… a king shouldn’t be without a crown.”**

**King takes it from her and puts it on his head. “This shall suffice,” he decides with a small nod of his head. He then points off behind her haughtily. “You there, plant! You are now under my command!” He marches off towards said plant.**

**Eda and Luz watch him with a fond smile before Eda look at her coffee table and notices the book that Luz left there. “Oh, and don’t forget this.” Eda hands her the book and the pamphlet with a smile. Luz looks down at the pamphlet with distress as she walks towards the door. She moves her book in front of the pamphlet and looks up into a mirror. She gasps and holds the book in front of the mirror for a moment, before slowly dragging it away. The audience can see how the mirror mimics the book cover, with King standing off to one side, Eda on the other, and Luz in the middle. Luz lets a big smile cover her face before she slowly turns around to face the other two.**

Camilia sighs, thinking that she knows what is about to happen.

**“Okay, I know you got your head cut off, and we started some kind of prison riot, but this was the most fun I’ve ever had.” Eda stands there in shock, while Luz continues. “I don’t fit in at home. You don’t fit in here. If I stay, we could not fit in together.” She looks hopefully at Eda, before looking at the pamphlet in her hand, and crumbling it up. “I am not going back to summer camp,” she states determinedly.**

**Eda and King both have confused looks on their faces as Eda chuckles uncertainly. “What’s summer camp? What are we talking about here?”**

**Luz doesn’t seem phased by the lack of enthusiasm and continues her proposal. “I want to stay and become a witch like you and Azura,” she answers with a smile, shoving her book into Eda’s face.**

**“What?” Eda laughs, “All right, that’s crazy. Humans can’t become witches,” she says with concern as she pushes the book down, and out of her face.**

**Once again, Luz is undeterred, winking at Eda as she says, “Maybe that’s because they haven’t tried. If you teach me to become a witch, I’ll do anything you want.”**

**King starts pulling on Eda’s dress, looking excited. “Let her stay!” He then lowers his voice to a ‘whisper’. “She can make us snacks.”**

**Eda’s face immediately softens, and she puts on a small smile as she picks up King. “Well, I could use a hand keeping this goofball out of the cupboards. All right. I’ll teach you how to be a witch. But you have to work for me before you learn any spells. Deal?” She holds out her hand expectantly, but Luz forgoes that with a smile and hugs both her and King tightly, much to their dismay.**

**“Too tight! Too tight!” King protests, flailing his arms.**

**“What’s going on?” Eda asks, in a completely different boat, as she doesn’t seem to recognize a hug.**

**The scene changes to a dark room with Luz slowly opening the door, letting some light in. She walks in with a smile. A sleeping bag is unrolled, and Luz flops down on it, wearing her nightclothes. She turns onto her side and reaches into her bag for a photo of her and her mom. She holds in gently, letting her finger stroke the picture before gently putting in down beside her. Her phone vibrates and she reaches for it. She sees that she got a text from her mom, that says, ‘How’s summer camp?’.**

**Luz looks conflicted for a moment, frowning at her phone before she hears someone clearing their throat. As she looks up, she sees King standing in her doorway holding Francois.**

**“Your sleep cocoon looks fluffy,” he says, looking down at the floor. Luz just smiles and pats the side of it, inviting him to join her. He walks over and gently lays down Francois before curling up like a cat at the foot of her sleeping bag. This time with a smile, she looks back at her phone.**

**‘I think I’m gonna like it here’ she replies, before putting her phone down and going to sleep.**

**The scene fades away from the house, and as it does so, the window that looks like an eye blinks at the camera.**

“Thank you for watching the first episode,” the voice says, scaring everyone slightly. “I’m so glad that you all are here to enjoy this with me.”

“Well, it’s not like you gave us much of an option, now did ya?” Eda snarks back at the voice.

“You all may take a short 5-minute break to sort through any issues before I start the next episode. Is that clear?” The voice ignores Eda, making sure that everybody knew that there was more to come shortly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please let me know what you think. Also, would you guys prefer shorter chapters, that I will try to post every day, or these chapters, where it's the entire episode, but might take me a few days? Please let me know. I'm happy, and quite surprised, by all the positive feedback that this got, so please let me know what you think.
> 
> Translation:  
> "Mija" - daughter (this is like, the direct translation, but I think it's supposed to be a term of endearment, like 'honey', or something. Again, I am so sorry if I get any of these wrong)  
> "Cuidate mucho, mija. ¡Qué té vaya bien!" - Take care a lot daughter. Good luck! (I realize this doesn't make much sense, but this was the Google translation. I know that that's not super reliable, so if anybody knows how it's actually supposed to be translated, please let me know in the comments.)  
> "¡Ay, qué lindo!" - Oh, how cute!  
> "Dios mio" - Oh my God


	3. Witches Before Wizards: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long it took me to post this, and that it's not completely finished, but a lot has been happening in my life, so, unfortunately, this had to take a backseat for a little bit. I hope it's still enjoyable, and I will try to have the second part out as soon as I can.

At the idea of a break, most people in the audience decided to get up and stretch their legs. Luz does the same, and stands up, stretching her arms over her head, until there was a pop in her back.

“Luz, how many times have I told you that you shouldn’t pop your back like that? It’s bad for your spine, do you want it to break down prematurely? You should only do it in moderation, but you do it much too often.” Camilia has her arms crossed and is giving her daughter a stern look, and it appears to be a conversation that they have had before.

Luz just rolls her eyes fondly with a, “Yes Mom.”, dropping her arms to her side.

Camilia drops her arms and her face turns softer. “Can we go over to the corner and talk for a moment? Eda can come, too.” Eda, who was popping her back much the same way Luz had, stopped mid-movement and turned her head to look at Camilia in confusion, and Camilia just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Luz giggled at the display, before nodding and leading them over to the said corner.

After they get away from most of the others, Camilia whirls around on the other two and gives them hard looks. Eda and Luz both flinch down, and look at the ground shamefully. She sighs, closing her eyes, shaking her head while she pinches the bridge of her nose. “Let me just start by saying that I am not mad.” She immediately makes them think differently as she raises her voice.

“I can’t believe that this has gone on for as long as it has. First, you don’t follow any precautions, whatsoever,” she says pointing at Luz, “then you take advantage of a child that has literally no connections with your world,” she adds, now turning to Eda, “and then! You decide to stay in the said magical world, totally blowing me off, not letting me know where you are,  _ lying _ to me, about where you are,” she continues once again on Luz, “and  _ you _ just  _ let her _ ,” once again on Eda. The entire time she is ranting, Eda and Luz continue looking more and more guilty. She starts pacing as she continues. “ ¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que puedas hacer algo tan completamente idiota! No se utilizó el sentido común, y  _ la mentira _ , ¿¡por qué me mentiste !? Podría haber ayudado, ¡pero no! Decidiste mantenerme a mí, a tu madre, la que se supone que te mantendrá a salvo, en la oscuridad sobre lo que estabas haciendo y dónde estabas. ¿Y las letras? ¡Debes haber regresado al reino humano para enviar las cartas, y ni una sola vez pensaste en pasar y tal vez decirme la verdad !? Ni siquiera estoy enojado porque te quedaste en Owl House, pero sentiste la necesidad de mentir-”

Eda is completely lost when she starts ranting in Spanish, but Luz just starts looking more and more guilty, so she must not be done chewing them out. A lot of the others in the theater start to look over at them, wondering what the outcome was going to be. 

Luz perks up a little bit in confusion when her mother mentions the letters, and she cuts her off quickly. “Letters? I never sent any letters?” Camilia stops mid-sentence, whipping her head to stare at Luz.

“What are you talking about? Yes, you did, I got multiple letters from you telling me all about camp.” They are both thoroughly confused by this point, staring at each other in shock.

Eda decides to take this moment to ease some of the tension that had been building. “Look, Camilia, I know we should have told you about Luz staying with me, but I can assure you that Luz is completely safe staying with me. I’m sorry about the ‘making a deal with a kid from another realm’, but she came out of it safely, and even managed to save the day!” She says the last bit with a forced chuckle, more than a little unnerved with the neutral expression on the other woman’s face.

“Now would be an ideal time for you all to start making your way back to your seats, as I will be starting the next episode momentarily.”

Eda thanks whatever higher power might be out there for the timing of the voice coming back and interrupting them. She gives Camilia a sheepish smile and puts a hand on Luz’s shoulder, starting to lead her back towards the seats quickly. “This conversation is not over,” she hears from behind her before Camilia starts following them. They take their seats and the lights dim it back down.

**The scene starts with a view of the Owl House. It starts zooming in until the camera shifts to the inside of the house, showing an open window with an unlit candle on the window sill. The wind is moving the window pane, causing a creaking sound to fill the room. The camera starts shifting down to find Luz, sleeping in her sleeping bag, and seeming to have a nightmare, if the tossing and turning was anything to go by.**

**There is suddenly a flashback of what happened in the past episode, and it can be determined that this is what Luz is dreaming about.**

**_A magic door suddenly appears, unfolds, and opens. The owl hops out of it, with Luz chasing behind. “Stop adorably hopping away, you- Huh?” She slows down her run here and takes a look around the tent that appeared from the door._ **

**The screen flashes white before switching quickly to the next memory.**

**_The screen shows Eda and Luz in a dark room. “Welcome to…” Eda snaps her fingers, and little flames appear on all the candles, and magic floods the room. “The Owl House…” Luz gasps at the display and starts looking around the room in amazement._ **

**The screen once again flashes white as the last memory plays.**

**_The scene switches to Luz sitting in front of Eda with tears coming out of her tightly shut eyes from the force of the wind. She is tightly clutching her book to her chest for comfort._ **

**Luz’s eye suddenly snaps open and she bolts up with a gasp. She has sweat rolling down her face, showing the stress that the dream had put on her subconsciously. She quickly looks around, taking in her surroundings. King continues snoring, curled up at the foot of her sleeping bag.**

“I was so excited when I realized it wasn’t a dream,” Luz says, bouncing in her seat with a smile on her face.

**“It wasn’t a dream!” she exclaims, throwing her arms out in joy, a big smile on her face. She opens the window and leans out it, speaking to no one in particular. “Good morning, terrifying fantasy world!”**

**“Good morning,” replies a sea monster, waving at Luz before they disappear back into the sea. Luz gives a small groan of disgust as she turns back to her room.**

Luz shudders a little bit, remembering the monster. Beside Eda, Camilia also gives a small shudder, seeing the monster for the first time.

**King continues snoring before Luz picks him up and cuddles him, waking him from his slumber. “Good morning, my little cutie-pie.” She kisses him repeatedly as he squirms away from her.**

**“I am not your cutie-pie!”**

**Luz sets him back down without a care as she nonchalantly says, “Yes, you are.”**

**King is standing on all fours, paralyzed for a moment, before he flops back down onto the sleeping bag in defeat. “I know,” he sighs out.**

“Don’t say a word.” King holds up a hand, before crossing his arms, pouting on Luz’s lap. Eda snaps her mouth shut once, a smirk on her face. Luz giggles, and squeezes King to her chest.

**The scene changes to show that Luz has now gotten dressed in her daytime clothes and is opening the bathroom door. The door is painted purple, with a “Ladies” sign on the door. Someone else later put up a cardboard sign that says, “And King”. A couple of owls fly out of the bathroom, startling Luz. She backs into the bathroom keeping her eyes on where she saw the last owl disappear to. She continues backing into the bathroom, even as the door closes, and doesn’t notice Hooty behind her.**

Eda huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. “How many times have I had to tell Hooty not to sneak up on people in the bathroom. I’m gonna have to put the child locks back on the windows.”

**“Hi, Luz!” Luz screams and karate chops Hooty on the top of his head. He starts reeling out of the window that he had come in at, still talking to Luz, but now with an attitude. “Ow! I’m just wishing you a good morning!” The scene changes to show him winding back down the house, and back into the door. “Jeez! Hoot! Ow!”**

**“Sorry, Hooty!” The scene changed back to show Luz calling out to Hooty. She gets distracted as she notices her Azura book sitting on the bathroom counter. She picks it up and opens it to a picture of Azura’s face. She folds the book and holds the picture towards the mirror as she starts talking to herself. “This is it, old girl.” She brings the book up to cover her face, putting Azura’s face over her body in the mirror. She starts gesturing wildly with one hand as she continues talking. “Your first day on the Boiling Isles as a Witch Apprentice.” She brings the book back down as she punches out towards the mirror with a “Hyah!”**

Luz blushes as she hears laughs from the audience, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. Eda turns around and glares at those she hears laughing, causing them to quickly quiet down. Willow, Amity, the twins, and Gus are also laughing, but not trying to be mean. Willow pokes Luz in the cheek, causing Luz to slap her hand away. “I can totally believe you talk to yourself like that. But don’t worry, I’ve caught Gus creating illusions of himself with the sole purpose of having a conversation with himself.”

Luz laughs as Gus’s head snaps up, looking at Willow with an aghast look on his face. “Betrayal! How dare you!” He starts pouting like King was earlier as the others all laugh at him now.

**The scene changes to inside a closet as the door opens to reveal Luz opening it, holding a hand over her eyes, still speaking to herself.**

**“Please have witchy clothes. Please have witchy clothes. Please have witchy clothes.”**

“What are ‘witchy clothes’?” Willow asks Luz.

“Well, you know, pointed black hat, black robes, wands, staffs, brooms, stuff like that,” Luz answers. 

Willow gets a confused look on her face. “I have never seen someone dress that way on purpose.” Luz just shrugs in response.

**She drops her hand to see that the closet is full of what appear to be brooms, witches hats, and black robes. Her mouth is hanging open before she brings her fists down in front of her and scrunches up her eyes, hopping back and forth from one foot to the other. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!” She opens her eyes as she tilts her head back and squeals in joy.**

**She appears to have found a name tag, as she is next seen writing her name on it in Sharpie. She sticks it to her chest, and it can be seen saying, “Witch Apprentice Luz” with a few stars scattered about the tag.**

**Luz is standing at the bottom of the stairs, wearing a black robe and a witches hat. She has her fists scrunched up by her side and she is staring up the stairs as she squeals, a big grin on her face. The sound of a flushing toilet is heard before the scene changes to show Luz’s perspective of the stairs and a shadow coming to the top of them.**

**An old, gross looking bunny slipper comes into view before the camera zooms up to Eda’s face. Eda takes a big yawn, slouching down and the camera zooms out to show the rest of her outfit. She is wearing a plum-colored long sleeve shirt, with a long purple skirt, that seems to have a stain of some sort on the end of it. She’s got a pair of bunny slippers on, with one of them having a broken ear. She is still wearing all of her jewelry from the day before, and you can see her oval-shaped jewel sticking out from under her shirt. She gives a hum of confusion as she looks at Luz from the top of the stairs.**

“Wow, Edalyn. Great look you have going there.” Lillith snickers from behind her hand.

“Well excuse me for sleeping comfortably, Lily! I didn’t know that I was gonna be seeing a teenager standing at the foot of my stairs that early in the morning!”

“Eda… It was 9:30 in the morning…” Eda gives her apprentice a betrayed look.

“Shush, you.”

**Luz is undeterred by the appearance of her mentor as she bounces up and down on her feet, swinging her arms. “Good morning, Eda the Owl Lady. I am ready for my first day of Witch Apprenticeship.” She strikes a pose, one fist raised in the air as her other hand rests on her hip.**

**Eda shakes her hands and hair, and a bunch of spiders fall to the ground. “Ugh. Who are you again?” she asks nonchalantly, picking a spider out of her ear and flicking it away, side-eyeing Luz.**

**Luz looks up at her with despair, slowly dropping her fist, “Huh?”, as her name tag falls off.**

“Not gonna lie, you scared the crap out of me when you said that.” Luz gives her mentor a soft chuckle.

Eda holds her hands up in surrender. “Hey, don’t blame me for that! I hadn’t had my apple blood yet!”

“Don’t you mean apple juice?” Camilia asks, confused.

Luz and Eda share a look before they turn to Camilia and deadpan, “No,” at the same time, before they bust out laughing. Camilia just narrows her eyes in concern as everyone in the audience look at each other in confusion.

**The screen goes black as music begins to play.**

“What’s happening? I don’t remember this happening?” Eda looks around in confusion and most of the audience does the same.

Luz puts a finger to her chin and looks down in thought. “Maybe if it’s like a TV show, it has an opening title sequence?” She looks up to her mom for confirmation, but Camilia just shrugs her shoulders.

“Wouldn’t that mean that it would have done that in the first episode, too?”

Luz shakes her head, furrowing her brow. “Not always. Most TV shows actually don’t show the title sequence for the first episode. Sometimes they do, but then put it at the end. They didn’t do it last episode, so I guess this is the first episode with it.” Everyone from the Boiling Isles just watches the exchange, still confused and not understanding a lot of the words being used.

**The portal door appears and opens to whiteness as the camera zooms into it. Luz is seen in the air with her eyes closed before she suddenly opens them and the camera angle switches to show that she is instead, falling through the air. She gives what looks like a yell, and starts flailing before King and Eda swoop in on Owlbert and catch her. She has her eyes closed until she realizes that she is holding onto something, and opens them to see that she is holding onto Eda’s arm, who is giving her a fond smirk before Owlbert takes off again. Now, Luz is cheering as they fly through the air.**

**The scene changes to show the Owl House, and the three of them fly behind the house, Luz still cheering. The camera zooms in on the door, where Hooty opens his mouth in glee before the door opens to show Luz standing there with a smile, holding Eda’s staff. She sticks out her tongue and furrows her brow in concentration as she twirls it around before tapping it to the ground. Eda appears from beside the door and swipes the staff at her, giving Luz another fond smirk, this time with her eyebrow raised, as Luz holds her hands up in surrender, an apologetic smile on her face. King pops up in front of the camera, holding his arms up in glee before the scene suddenly changes again, this time looking like a puppet theater.**

**The theater is decorated in reds and golds, with three slots, separated by winding trees. Three little suns hang over every slot. In the first slot, Willow appears smiling, doing a little curtsey pose, wearing a uniform with pink sleeves and leggings. The next slot has Gus appear, also smiling, but this time with no pose. He is wearing the same uniform as Willow, but with blue sleeves and leggings. The next slot has Amity appear, but she is not smiling and is turned away from the camera, crossing her arms while she looks over her shoulder at the camera with a frown. They all start moving at the same time, Willow giving a little heart with her hands, Gus throwing his arms up in glee, and Amity closing her eyes and turning her head away in condescension.**

“Someone put a lot of time and effort into the title sequence,” Luz says with awe, watching with wonder in her eyes.

**The puppet theater scene burns away like paper as a black screen takes its place with glowing yellow eyes, scrunched up in glee. They open to round yellow eyes with purple pupils, glaring at the camera, and the camera zooms out to show that the eyes belong to King, who is holding a stuffed bunny and is standing before mountains of other stuffed animals. He points towards the sky as a spotlight shines on him before the mountains of animals around him come crashing down on top of him. His eyes widen as the animals coming falling onto the camera as well, making the screen go black before changing scenes once again.**

“Ha!” Eda slaps a hand over her mouth, stifling the rest of her laughter as King whips his head around to glare at her.

**Now it shows a white banner lined with gold hanging from a building being held up with bones and rope. Luz flies through the banner on Owlbert, smiling widely as she soars through the air. Luz starts passing through busy streets as she flies, swerving through buildings. She flies over the tiny conspiracy theorist from the first episode and does a flip midair as she passes by Willow who is holding a pot that has vines coming from it. She holds out a hand and Gus gives a high five as she flies by, waving after her as she goes.**

**Luz slides under the legs of a guard, who it seems cornered Eda and King with some other guards. They give chase as Luz flies Eda and King away with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Eda and King watch the guards with smirks on their faces, too, before all three of them realize something is happening below them.**

“Ok, Mami, I apologize in advance… But that was so badass!” Luz jumps up, holding a fist up in the air. Eda chuckles, reaching out to give Luz a high five. Camilia just rolls her eyes, before gently scolding Luz.

“You need to watch your language, mija.”

**The ground below them breaks apart, and you can see a big monster’s face behind them as the three hang onto the staff in terror. They fly along his body in horror as the scene shifts once again.**

**Now they are all standing on top of the Owl House with small smiles on their faces as they stare up at the night sky. The camera zooms in on Luz’s face, and King’s, as he is sitting across her shoulders. She looks down at her clasped hands, opening them and watching as a ball of light floats out of her hands and into the night sky. The ball of light explodes into a flash, whiting out the screen before it goes black again.**

A lot of the audience is stunned when they see Luz perform magic on her own. They had always assumed that humans can’t do magic.

**The scene changes back to the Owl House, and it is clear that the episode is resuming now. Eda is coming through a doorway, slouching down and walking like a zombie, eyes closed, and shuffling her feet. Luz is following after her with a pleading look on her face. She points at herself as she starts questioning Eda. “Remember me? Luz?” She grunts as Eda magics a coffee mug towards her, which hits Luz in the back of the head. She follows close behind as Eda slowly makes her way over to the fridge. King is in the background, sitting in a high chair with a plate of food in front of him. It looks like eggs with eyes mixed into it.**

**“We freed the oppressed and defeated the evil warden together? Yesterday?”**

Luz giggles. “What’s so funny?” Willow whispers.

“Nothing, I just realized how that sounds out of context.”

**Eda opens the fridge to show it filled to the brim with all kinds of meats and exotic foods. “Kid lay off the details. I haven’t even had my cup of apple blood yet.” She says, standing up, sloshing around her drink. A little bit comes out of her cup, showing the bright red coloring of it.**

**Luz eyes her, confused. “You mean apple juice?” she asks slowly.**

Camilia realizes why they laughed at her earlier, and rolls her eyes fondly as they giggle, glancing at her.

**“No.” Eda’s answer is straightforward as she walks over to the table and sits on it, slurping her drink. Luz comes bounding over to her excitedly.**

“Nothing keeps you down for long, does it?” Gus asks, leaning over Willow, looking at Luz in amusement. Luz just looks at him with a confused smile as she shrugs.

**“Teach me some spells.” As she continues rambling, Eda opens one eye to watch her before closing it again. “When do I get a magic staff? Was I supposed to bring my own runes?” She gasps in excitement, grabbing Eda’s arm. Eda watches her with concern as Luz continues her thoughts out loud. “Do you have a dangerous magical quest for me?!”**

Everyone turns to look at Luz in confusion, and mild alarm as she just sits there, staring at the screen, oblivious to the looks. Eda rolls her eyes, shaking her head.

**Eda puts a hand on Luz’s shoulder and gently pushes her away. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, kid.” The scene changes to show Eda’s face giving Luz a sly look. “Being a witch doesn’t happen overnight.” As she finishes this thought, she turns her voice into one of more concern, and her face conveys that as well.**

“Wow, Edalyn, that was surprisingly thoughtful.” Lilith gives her sister a shocked look, one conveying thinly-veiled pride.

**Her face turns playful once more as she points at Luz’s garb. “Also, you’re wrapped in a bathrobe and wearing the dirtiest traffic cone I’ve ever seen.”**

The audience laughs, and Lillith sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Nevermind.”

**The camera shifts to Luz, who is looking at Eda in confusion as she says this. King is in the background struggling with his breakfast and a fork. After Eda is done speaking, Luz grabs the hat off her head and blows on it. A bunch of dirt and dust comes flying off of it, and it reveals that she was indeed wearing a traffic cone. King stabs his fork into the food goop, and it closes its eyes in pain. He notices Luz’s expression as she looks down in disappointment, and starts laughing at her.**

**Eda takes another sip from her drink and as she brings the cup down, she has a mustache from her apple blood. “But a magic staff, huh? You really want one?” She gives Luz a smirk as she asks this.**

**“More than anything.” Luz squishes her face between her hands, her eyes growing wide as she answers Eda, a smile on her face, looking at Eda in wonder.**

**Eda smirks again as she wipes her arm across her mouth, wiping away her mustache. She whips out her arm as she closes her eyes. “Magic staff, come to me!”**

**She stands there for a few minutes, hand on her hip, other hand outstretched. There are a bunch of crashes throughout the house, and Luz and King’s expressions fall into concern as they watch for the staff. Eda looks towards the doorway in annoyance as the noise continues and the staff has yet to appear.**

King starts cackling. Eda glares down at him, crossing her arms and pouting.

**It finally appears in the doorway with a yellow glow around it. It zooms towards Eda and knocks into her. Eda falls back with a yell before she gets her feet under her and grabs onto the staff. As she stands back up she twirls the staff around with a deadpan face and continues speaking to Luz. “It’s early,” she excuses, deadpan.**

Most of the audience either roll their eyes or giggle at the excuse.

**She straightens up and goes into ‘teacher mode’. “Now, witches are awarded their staffs from school. With me as your teacher, you’ll be taking a different approach.” She drops a bag of potions in front of them, the glass bottles clashing around. “You’ll have to work for it.”**

**The scene changes as Luz follows Eda through the house, a smile on her face, and a bag in her hand. She changed back into her regular day clothes sometime between the transitions. “I run a few businesses,” she explains to Luz. “On weekends, I offer rare human treasures that Owlbert drags over from your side of the realm.” Eda pats Owlbert lovingly as she speaks. She picks up a plastic sword and presses a button that is on the handle.**

**It lights up as it exclaims, “I shall smite my enemies. Ages six to eleven.”**

**Eda tosses it over Luz’s head as she continues. “But most days I sell only the finest homemade elixirs and potions.”**

**Luz reaches into the bag and pulls out the first bottle she finds, holding it up to read.**

**“Snake Oil,” she says neutrally.**

**“No one wants an unoiled snake,” Eda says decisively, smiling at Luz. “Follow me,” she adds, gesturing in a ‘come hither’ movement with her hand. Luz follows once more with a smile returning to her face.**

**Eda leads her onto a balcony of sorts, pointing out away from the house. She speaks in a soft voice. “Today you’ll deliver packages and sell potions to that town over there, Bonesborough.” As she says that, the camera shifts to show the town that Luz first saw yesterday. A giant mouth was in the center of it, houses sprouting up all around it.**

**“You’ll have to be careful,” she explains seriously. “I have rivals everywhere who’d love to take my business down and you along with it.” She straightens up and smiles softly down at Luz, amusement in her eyes. “You wanted a dangerous magical quest? Sister, you’ve got one.”**

Camilia whips her head sideways to glare at Eda. Eda puts her hands up in surrender.

“Hey, hey, hey, it wasn’t really all that dangerous! Or it shouldn’t have been! It was just making deliveries! And I sent King with her!”

**Luz gives her an excited smile as she turns to her, bag thrown over her shoulder. “I won’t let you down, Miss Eda.” She gives a salute, not noticing the bag slip from her grasp and over the side of the balcony. She and Eda both turn to watch it fall to the ground below them, frowns on their faces. Luz flinches slightly as they hear it crash on the ground.**

**“I’m sure,” Eda deadpans, giving Luz an unimpressed glance. Luz just smiles sheepishly up at her.**

**The scene changes to show Eda pushing Luz out the door, Luz now holding another bag full of potions. King is seen sleeping on top of a chest near the door, curled up like a cat. “Remember, never befriend a man in sandals and always measure twice, cut once.” Eda imparts this wisdom nonchalantly as Luz looks up at her in confusion.**

“What kind of advice is that?” Amity asks, glancing toward Luz.

“The best kind!” Edric pipes up, leaning over Emira, who just shoves his face away. “Hey!”

**“Uhhh…” Luz doesn’t have the chance to finish her thought before a “Good luck!” is thrown her way and Eda magics the door shut.**

**Eda claps her hands together like she just got done cleaning and walks over to where King is napping. She frowns down at him before waking him up. “I hate to interrupt your power nap, but _you_ have to go with her.” She pushes him a little bit, moving him into a sitting position. He glares at her defiantly as he stands up.**

**“What?! But I just found the perfect spot, why do I have to go?!” He points down at the chest before clenching his fists by his side.**

**Eda isn’t amused as she explains her reasoning. “You and I know she’s either gonna get lost or eaten, probably both.”**

“I thought you said it wasn’t dangerous.” Camilia crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow, narrowing her eyes at Eda. Eda just chuckles sheepishly.

**“No, I won’t!” Luz calls out, sticking her face to the window beside them, startling both King and Eda. Eda rolls her eyes as she twirls her finger in a magic spell and makes the curtain close over Luz’s face.**

**Turning back to King, Eda continues, “And because you work for me, too, unless you want to start paying rent.” King had his arms crossed as Eda spoke, but dropped them and started stomping his feet in a fit of rage as he squealed and grunted in fury. Without looking at Eda, he drops to the floor and moves towards the door. Eda watches him go with a smirk on her face.**

**King walks out the door to stand by Luz, who has the bag slung over her shoulder again. He slouches down with an annoyed look as Eda leans out the door to impart some last-minute advice. “Be back by nightfall or risk mortal peril.” She waggles her fingers menacingly with a smile before slamming the door on them.**

Eda sinks down in her chair as Camilia's glare intensifies. She then leans forward to whisper conspiringly with Luz. "I'm never gonna get myself off your mom's hitlist, am I?"

Luz just gives her a deadpan look. "It was nice knowing you," she replies seriously. At this response, Eda gulps and nervously sits back in her seat, shooting Camilia a wary glance.

**Luz smiles down at King, who refuses to look at her as Hooty bids them goodbye with a “Have a nice trip!”.**

**King is not amused as he turns towards Bonesburough. “Huh! Let’s get this over with.” He starts walking away, Luz following with an unsure but eager smile.**

**The scene shifts to show winding streets layered with buildings of all shapes and sizes. Luz and King come through an archway, the former with awe and wonder on her face, and the latter looking bored out of his mind. King has his arms crossed behind his head, walking beside Luz as she takes everything in. “Wow!” she gasps out, looking around.**

**There is a green slime creature pushing a Not Dog cart, and a giant centipede crawling across the street wearing a business hat. As the duo continues walking, a grotesque butterfly creature flies in front of Luz’s face, and she watches it go with another gasp.**

Even though Luz has gotten more used to the craziness of the Isles, she still watches the screen in fascination. Camilia, on the other hand, watches in trepidation, wondering what her daughter had gotten herself into.

**“Hey, it’s rude to stare,” she hears from King behind her. She glances back down at him and he has his arms crossed and is glaring at her.**

**King drops his arms and softens his face at her admission of, “I’ve only seen places like this in my dreams. It’s incredible. And I’m the only human here?”**

**At her question, King scrunches up his face once again in thought and shrugs his shoulders. “Haven’t seen any others,” he admits.**

“It really is amazing that there are no other humans on the Isles, I mean imagine the odds!” Luz gushes as she turns to Willow with a smile on her face. Willow just laughs and shrugs her shoulders.

“Yeah, I guess it is kind of amazing, isn’t it?”

**Luz slings the bag back over her shoulder and holds it in front of her as she thinks about this. “Wow!” She gets a smile on her face and drops the bag gently to the ground as she continues her thought process. “There must be a reason for that, right? Why am I here?” King watches in mild alarm as she keeps going, standing up straight and bringing her hand to her chest for emphasis. “What if I, Luz Noceda, average teen, actually had,” Luz gasps and throws her hands up into the air, “a predetermined path of greatness!” She gasps again and the camera zooms in on her face as she clenches her fists in glee. “Just like Azura!” she all but whispers out.**

Eda snorts, and Luz’s head whips around to glare at her. She holds a hand to her mouth to muffle her snickers as she tries to apologize but can’t get through it without laughing again.

Luz rolls her eyes and turns her head to Amity, who she thought she heard say something. “What was that?”

Amity’s face goes red as she belts out a “Nothing!” before turning her face to hide it from Luz. Luz shrugs, not wanting to push, and they turn back to the screen.

**King watches now with boredom once more on his face as he rushes to ruin her hopes and dreams. “Yeah. Did Azura’s path to greatness involve her delivering boil cream?” He ruffles through the bag and holds up the bottle to emphasize his point.**

**Luz turns to him with a smile, unbothered by his cynicism. She clasps her hands together as she answers him. “Today, I’m delivering packages, but tomorrow I’ll be earning the respect of everyone on the Boiling Isles with my magical prowess.” She does a little twirl before raising her fists in the air in determination.**

**“Ha! Good luck. The Boiling Isles is nothing but a cesspool of despair.” King waves his arms around, showcasing the area that he just described.**

**Luz bends down and swipes the boil cream he still held in his hand and put it back in the bag before swiping that up as well, all with a smile on her face. “More like a cesspool of delight.”**

Eda feels her eye twitch at the youthful optimism and she meets Lilith’s eye. They both shudder at it, and Camilia rolls her eyes, having witnessed the exchange.

**She swings the bag over her shoulder once more with a small smile and a grunt before crouching down and surveying the area with a hand to her forehead. She chuckles as she finds what she was looking for. Then she gasps as she sees a centaur-looking creature in front of them. She walks up to it with a smirk before she nudges him in the arm with her elbow. “What has four hooves and wants to buy a potion? This guy.”**

**She shoots finger guns up at her head as he sighs. He drops the pumpkin that he was holding that was covering his chest, showing that he has a face on his chest. “My eyes are down here,” he conveys, gesturing to his torso.**

**Luz gives a small shriek of surprise as the scene changes to Luz and King standing on the porch of a house. Luz reaches for the doorbell and presses it before it starts eating her arm. She starts screaming in fear as King rolls his eyes and walks away from her.**

“King, let me just tell you, you were absolutely no help,” Luz says in a deadpan voice, still watching the screen as it pauses.

King snorts. “Like I wanted to be helpful in any way, shape, or form. Eda disturbed my nap, and I didn’t want to be there.”

Camilia, behind them, continues staring at the screen in horror, still stuck on the fact that her daughter almost got swallowed by a house.

“What the hell was that?!” Her voice drops to a whisper as she holds her head in her hands. “Maldita sea, no puedo soportarlo más …”

Eda sits next to her, eyes wide as she doesn’t know how to help the situation, but Luz just gives her an understanding, sad smile as she reaches over her seat and puts her hand over her mother's.

“Mami, I’m okay. Eda never let anything bad happen to me, I’m right here.”

Camilia sniffles, staying there for a moment before she lifts her head and nods softly, wiping under her eyes, which had gotten a little watery. She shoots Luz a watery smile before the show resumes.

**The scene shifts again to show King and Luz now sitting on a curb, next to the Not Dog stand from earlier. King is scarfing down the Not Dog as Luz sits there pouting. He turns to face Luz as he finishes the food and grins up at her. “I know I’ve had enough delight for one day.”**

**Luz does not share his sentiment as she reaches for the bag and pulls out her Azura book. “I thought being the only human in a magical world would make me special. But apparently, it just makes everyone want to scream at me or…” Luz holds up her arm showing the grotesque butterfly creature from earlier trying to suck on her elbow. “eat me.” She shakes off the creature and watches as it gets flung away from her before she sighs and closes her eyes, opening her book. She looks down at her now open book as she continues dejectedly, “At this point, Azura had already been sent on an enchanted quest,” she explains to King, showing him the picture in the book of a kneeling Azura receiving a scroll from an old wizard. “Where’s** **_my_ ** **quest-granting wizard?”**

“Well, you’re never gonna get one with that attitude, kiddo.” Eda reaches over to gently shove Luz’s head, resulting in a small chuckle.

**“Sorry to break it to you, Luz, but no one here is that well-dressed,” King tells her, uninterested in her apparent struggles, pointing over his shoulder in a random direction.**

Amity and the twins cross their arms, huffing. “I take offense to that,” Edric deadpans, waving off Luz’s rapid apologies about King’s comment.

**Luz throws the book back into her bag and she and King hop off of the curb. “This has been a rough day.” She grunts as she swings the bag over her shoulder again and pulls out a piece of paper. She and King start down a dark alleyway, arriving at a curtain of ratty clothes. “Let’s just deliver this last package and go home.” Luz draws back the curtain but keeps her eyes on King as she continues. “Maybe this world isn’t what I thought it wa-” She cuts herself off with a gasp as she finally sees the sight before her and King. She drops her paper, and King stands behind her, curtain still in his hand as he looks at the place in trepidation.**

**The camera changes suddenly to show the sight that King and Luz have before them. A bright white castle sits, accented with various golds, blues, and pinks, and the orange light of the sunset is cast behind it, illuminating the castle to where it looks like it is glowing. “Pretty,” Luz breathes out.**

Eda narrows her eyes and crosses her arms, still pissed that this moron tried to take her out through her kid.

**The scene changes to show a close-up shot of the extravagant doorbell, and Luz’s hand reaches up to tentatively ring it. It rings elegantly and the doors open without assistance, showing a darkened opening.**

**“Big houses always belong to big whackjobs,” King says matter-of-factly, frowning at the display. “Let’s kick the package inside and get outta here.”**

**Luz ignores his advice as she strolls confidently into the house. “Hello?” she calls out, leaving King at the door.**

**“Hey, wait!” He scurries after her, yelping when the doors slam shut behind him, enclosing them in darkness. “Weh!”**

**Luz and King walk through the entrance area and appear in a darkened library, Luz holding her hand up to her face to try and see better. King is trailing after her, looking scared as he looks all around him for any danger.**

**“I-I’m delivering a package from Miss Eda, the Owl Lady.” At her words, candles all around the library suddenly burst into flame, showering the room with light. Luz gasps at the display, taking in her surroundings. She looks up at a staircase before her, the top still shrouded in darkness, and the lights come on one by one, lighting up the top of the room, showing a portrait of an old man with his hands poised in front of him. The same old man from the picture walks to the top of the stairs, standing in front of the portrait, doing the same pose as in the picture.**

“Creepy,” the twins say at the same time. Emira, without taking her eyes off the screen reaches over and punches Edric in the shoulder for it, hard, not entertaining his yelp of pain.

**Luz gasps, bringing her hands up to her face as she smiles widely. “Today just got good,” she sings to herself.**

**The screen goes dark before it opens again on the man standing at the top of the stairs. Luz and King watch him with completely different looks on their faces. Luz is holding her face in glee as her eyes sparkle, and King looks a bit disturbed.**

**“Magical wizard,” Luz states, hopping from one foot to the next.**

**“Weird old man in jim-jams,” King sings in response, now looking bored as he crosses his arms.**

Gus holds his finger to his chin at this comment, furrowing his brow. “I suppose all wizards really  _ are _ just weird old men in jim-jams,” he says thoughtfully.

“What’s the difference between a witch and a wizard?” Luz asks, turning to Gus, who just shrugs his shoulders. At his answer, she turns to Eda with an expectant look, who wasn’t paying attention to the conversation.

“Huh?” she lets out, sitting up when she realizes Luz was staring at her. “What was the question again?”

Luz rolls her eyes and repeats herself. “What is the difference between a witch and a wizard? Because in the mass media of the human realm, it’s a gender thing. Wizards are boys, and witches are girls.” Once again she stares at Eda expectantly.

“What?” Eda barks out with a laugh. “A gender thing? That doesn’t even make any sense! But let me see if I can explain this…” She puts her hand to her chin like Gus had done earlier and thinks deeply about it for a moment. “Let me start by saying that they both inherently fall under the umbrella term of ‘spell-caster’, but they are two different forms of spell-casting. Witches, when trained, are much more powerful than wizards are usually. We have our own magic within us, and we use the spirit of the Isles to harness it, to bring it to life. The emperor tries to tell us that it’s the spirit of the Titan and that we need to power down our magic, but he is full of shit. Anyway, that’s a topic for another time,” she adds quickly as she sees Lilith open her mouth. “Wizards, on the other hand, aren’t nearly as powerful and need to use a channeling instrument of some sort to harness their magic.”

Luz furrows her brow. “But wait, I’ve seen you use your staff to channel your magic. Does that mean you’re a witch… and a wizard? And also, Adagast never used a wand or anything, but he said he was a wizard…”

Eda chuckles at the question. “Good question, kiddo. You make an excellent point. Witches can use channeling instruments at times when they need to either practice a spell or make their spells more powerful. Training wands exist for this reason. And no, I’m not getting you one,” she saw Luz light up at that revelation and she quickly put her two cents in. “Your magic is different, and I don’t want you to become reliant on something that wouldn’t effectively help you. Back to what I was saying, wizards, use their instruments because they don’t have any magic within themselves. They also need to use fancy words to produce their magic. And as for Adagast… well, we clearly know he wasn’t what he seemed.”

“Doesn’t that make me a wizard?” Luz asks worriedly. “I use my paper and pen to perform magic, isn’t that an instrument for channeling?”

Eda thinks it over for a moment before slowly shaking her head. “I don’t think so… I think you are a special case. I don’t know what to call you. Except annoying, that is.” She adds the last part with a wink when she notices the dejected look on Luz’s face. She’s rewarded with a chuckle and roll of the eyes as Luz turns back around, seeming satisfied by the answer.

**The wizard comes down the staircases, hands folded behind his back. “I was in my oscillarium, reading the stars,” he begins as he reaches the bottom. He opens his eyes to see Luz and King, and he strokes his beard as he takes in their appearance. He turns to Luz. “And who might you be, with eyes full of curiosity?”**

“Never trust a man that rhymes while wearing casual drapery,” Eda says seriously, keeping her eyes peeled on the old man.

**Luz and King are standing there, watching him. King is slouched over in grumpiness, seeming bored out of his mind, and Luz watches in amazement.**

**“Uh, I-I’m-”**

**“Young lady, dareth I say, I sense something unique about you.” Luz doesn’t seem to mind the interruption at all as her eyes grow wide and she blushes at the praise. The wizard backs away from where he had been observing them, and quickly creates spell circles, making two plush chairs appear from the ground. A table filled with small foods and teacups rests in between the two chairs. The wizard falls back into the white chair with haste, gesturing to the ensemble. “Please, won’t you join me for tea?”**

**Luz gasps out an “Okay,” throwing her hands up to her face in disbelief. She starts heading that way before King grabs her legs and jumps on her back to whisper in her ear.**

**“Let’s scram. Wizards are just old people with glitter in their pockets.” They watch as the wizard grabs a handful of glitter out of his pocket and let it drop to the floor. “I don’t trust him,” King adds, narrowing his eyes at the man.**

“See, Luz, and this is why I sent King with you, to keep you out of trouble.”

**Luz puts her hands up to continue their whispering. “But the stars on his robe are sparkling! And look, there’s a baby fox in his beard!” The camera switches to show that there is indeed a baby fox curled up in his beard, seeming to watch them with glowing blue eyes, before giggling into its paws. “Plus, I see scones on the table,” she adds knowingly, smirking while nonchalantly pointing towards the table.**

**King lights up, jumping off her shoulder with a desperate call of, “Where?!” He bolts across the floor, jumping onto the table and digging into the pastries.**

“King, you’re useless.”

A lot of the audience chuckle at Eda’s quick deadpan declaration, essentially going back on what she said before.

**“We’d love to join you for tea,” Luz adds with a smile, sitting down, dropping the bag by her feet, and picking up a blue teacup, bringing it to her face. She pauses for a moment when she notices a cart sitting next to her, covered in potions of all different varieties. “Do you sell potions, Sir Wizard?”**

**The wizard holds up his hand. “Please, call me Adegast.” He holds his hand up vaguely, raising an eyebrow as he answers her question. “And yes, I run a small business.”**

“Why buy potions from Eda when you sell your own?” Willow questions, tilting her head.

Eda snorts, crossing her arms once again and glaring up at the old man frozen on the screen. “Prolly because he sucks and it was just a ploy to get my apprentice’s attention.

**King has finished all the treats that were on the plate and holds it up to show them. “You should run a small business of… more scones… into my mouth!” He chuckles obnoxiously as he pumps his fist in victory. “Yes!”**

At this Eda just pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head in exasperation.

**“I’m surprised to see you here,” Adegast continues, ignoring King completely. “It was my understanding that Eda delivered the packages herself.”**

Eda just growls under her breath, glaring hatefully up at the screen that still had his face on it.

**King crosses his arms, unimpressed as Luz gets a bit embarrassed, putting her cup down on her lap. “Well, I’m kinda, sorta, her apprentice.” She smiles up at him, showing off her pearly whites.**

**“Oh!” Adegast smiles, “and how are you finding the experience so far?”**

**Luz guiltily looks a bit to the side, her smile now looking more uncomfortable than proud. She then sighs defeatedly, dropping her head and shoulders. She looks up at him sadly, all pretenses lost. “Can I be honest, Mr. Adegast?” King ignores the conversation once more, making his way across the table towards Adegast’s food. He kicks it to the floor and drops down, grabbing the food and shoving it in his mouth. “When I decided to stay in this magical world, I thought I was meant for something special. But Eda thinks I’m meant for chores, and I’m starting to think I came to the wrong place.” She stares down at her cup dejectedly.**

Luz looks down in shame at doubting her mentor, and Eda watches her sadly for a moment before reaching over and ruffling her hair. “I’m sorry, kiddo, didn’t mean to make you feel that way.”

“I know that now,” Luz admits, smiling sadly up at Eda, “but it kind of hurt my feelings at first. I’m much better now!” she adds quickly, sitting up straight and beaming at her mentor.

**In the reflection of the tea, Luz watches as Adegast walks up to her, hands poised once more. “Well, I have a quest-”**

**“A quest?!” Luz asks excitedly, dropping her cup to the floor without a care in the world, a smile lighting up her face once again.**

Luz rubs the back of her head sheepishly as the audience laughs at her enthusiasm.

**Adegast chuckles, clearing his throat. “You didn’t let me finish, I have a** **_question_ ** **” he berates Luz gently, whose smile drops in surprise at the admission.**

**“Oh,” she lets out sheepishly, holding her arms behind her back.**

**Adegast crouches down quickly to her level before popping back up with his hands in the air. “Would you like to go on a quest?” He does a few jazz hands as Luz’s smile slaps back onto her face.**

Amity, Willow, Camilia, and Lilith all simultaneously facepalm at the stupidity of the moment as Eda, Gus, the twins, King, and Luz all break down into hysterics. A good majority of the audience is laughing along as well.

**“Yes!”**

Eda finally stops chuckling and looks at Luz in amazement and annoyance. “You didn’t even ask what the quest was, yet?”

Luz just shrugs with a nervous smile.

**Adegast pulls a scroll out from his beard, holding it in both hands. “I might have just the thing.” He holds out the scroll to Luz, showing her what was on it as it unravels in front of her. She looks at it in awe as he continues. “The prophecy speaks of a young human girl who will claim the Celestial Staff and free this world from an ancient evil.”**

“What ancient evil?” Lilith questions, shooting a confused look towards her little sister.

Eda just rolls her hands and gestures vaguely towards the screen. “Don’t tell me you haven’t figured out it’s a hoax yet. That’s all that ever was.” Lilith just huffs, turning back to the screen.

**The scroll has a map depicted on it, of a body of water labeled ‘Celestial Lake’, with a white staff in the center of it. Adegast raises an eyebrow at her, watching her reaction. “Perhaps thou hath cometh here for a reason.”**

**“Perhaps I hath,” Luz replies in a daze, staring at the scroll.**

**“Should you believe yourself worthy to attempt this quest…” he continues, walking away from her, leaving the scroll in her grasp.**

**“So worthy,” Luz chimes in, following him, with her continuously glued to the paper.**

**“... You need to know the road is dark and perilous.” Adegast continues leading her, unconcerned that she is not watching his wild gestures.**

**“Love peril, BIG fan of peril.”**

“ _ Luz _ ,” Camilia calls warningly, frustrated beyond belief at her daughter’s ability to get herself into danger. Everyone else just chuckles at how eager Luz appears to be on screen.

**“And only the chosen one can pull the staff from its post,” he adds. At this, Luz finally looks up at him in astonishment.**

**“Chosen one…” she says softly, narrowing her eyes at him in thought.**

**King comes back on screen, dragging their bag behind them, glaring up at the wizard. “Neat story, awesome,” he says sarcastically, pointing an accusing finger at Adegast. “Your food is gone, and we are too!”**

Eda scowls at King. “Okay, I know he’s evil and everything, but I know I’ve taught you better manners than that.”

At this, Luz chuckles, turning to face Eda. “What manners? Aren’t you the one that took him with you because you might want an extra hand to pickpocket people?”

“Shhhhush your up, I don’t know to what you are referring,” Eda says, faking an offensive stance, hand to her heart. Luz just rolls her eyes, turning back around.

**“Yes, we have to go… ” Luz adds solemnly, not at all concerned by King’s attitude, already used to his outbursts. King continues glaring at the old man before his eyes go wide in fear as Luz continues. “And pack for this enchanted quest!” She throws her hands up in the air in glee. “I’m in,” she adds, smiling at Adegast.**

At this, both Eda and Camilia pinch the bridge of their nose and sigh deeply.

**Adegast taps his fingers together in joy. “Wonderful!”**

**The scene changes to show Luz back at the Owl House now, sitting on the wooden floor, putting the plastic sword Eda showed her earlier in a sheath. She sets it down on the floor in front of her, which is scattered with books potions, and food. She pulls the scroll Adagast gave her into her lap as she turns to King with a big smile, who had hopped up onto a sideways rolled-up sleeping bag and was kneading it to get comfier with a bored expression on his face. “So, King, what kind of chosen one should I be?” Luz asks excitedly, bringing her hands up to her face.**

**King just lays down with a yawn, and barely responds with a “Huh? What?” eyeing her skeptically from his peripheral.**

**Luz pays no mind to his lack-luster response and goes on to explain her question in further detail. “Should I be full of optimism and goodness, like the Goodwitch Azura?” she asks, holding up an Azura book as an example, still full of her usual cheer. She then passes the book across her face, and it takes on a natural expression as she raises an eyebrow. “Or should I be like a bad girl Chosen One with black nail polish and a mysteriously withdrawn attitude?” she asks with a lower voice and forced-neutral tone. She turns the book on its side and starts opening it over and over again, miming talking as she mimics a “bad girl”. “I act like I don’t care, but secretly I do.”**

“IT’S AMITY!” the twins screech at the same time, grasping onto each other and shaking the other, evil smiles on their faces. Amity’s face goes red as she sinks down in her seat, crossing her arms with a pout.

**“Oh, you guys talking about bad girls?” Eda chimes in, popping her head through the door, casually holding a blue severed arm, that she waves forward like it’s hers, miming an attitude, as she wags her eyebrows up and down with a smirk on her face. She then seems to realize the situation she butted into and frowns, walking into the room and coming to stand by King, letting the arm come to fall and rest on her shoulder as she raises an eyebrow at him accusatorily. “Wait, what’s going on?”**

**King just stands up with the same bored expression as he puts one hand on his hip and looks up at Eda. “Eda, tell Luz how dumb wizards are.”**

**Eda rolls her eyes, putting a hand on her hip to match King. “Ugh, wizards are the worst,” she declares seriously, dropping the hand down to match the action she did upon entry into the room. She then brings it swiping over King’s head, saying, “Never trust a man in casual drapery. She then looks to King suspiciously, bringing the arm back up to her face before interlocking her fingers with the ones on the arm. “Why?”**

“Eda… I… you know I have to ask… but where did you get the arm? I didn’t question it then, but it is definitely one I’ve had for a while.”

“...don’t worry about it…”

“O-ok…”

**King, who had still been crouching from when he ducked Eda’s arm, starts standing up before he leans back in laughter as he tries to explain. “Your wizard client told Luz…” he falls back, unable to stay standing from how hard he is laughing, “... she was a …” rolls forward, then back onto his back, then back forward as he starts pounding the floor with his fist, “... was a Chosen One!” he finally shouts out, now laughing hysterically.**

Luz glares at him with her arms crossed. “You could’ve been nicer about it all, you know…”

King turns to her questingly. “What are you talking about, what part of that was mean, we were all just having fun?”

Luz huffs and turns back to the screen, “Well it wasn’t fun for me…” King just sits there staring at her, wondering what she was talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (Please correct me if I'm wrong, I am horrible at Spanish):  
> "¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que puedas hacer algo tan completamente idiota! No se utilizó el sentido común, y la mentira, ¿¡por qué me mentiste !? Podría haber ayudado, ¡pero no! Decidiste mantenerme a mí, a tu madre, la que se supone que te mantendrá a salvo, en la oscuridad sobre lo que estabas haciendo y dónde estabas. ¿Y las letras? ¡Debes haber regresado al reino humano para enviar las cartas, y ni una sola vez pensaste en pasar y tal vez decirme la verdad !? Ni siquiera estoy enojado porque te quedaste en Owl House, pero sentiste la necesidad de mentir-"
> 
> "My God! I can't believe you can do something so completely idiotic! Common sense was not used, and the lying, why did you lie to me!? I could have helped, but no! You decided to keep me, your mother, the one who is supposed to keep you safe, in the dark about what you were doing and where you were. And the letters? You must have returned to the human realm to send the letters, and not once did you think to come by and maybe tell me the truth!? I'm not even mad that you stayed at the Owl House, but you felt the need to lie-"
> 
> "Maldita sea, no puedo soportarlo más..."
> 
> "Damnit, I can't take any more..."


End file.
